


13 августа

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни каждого человека есть личный календарь, личные даты, которые не являются государственными праздниками, и свои собственные магические числа. Для Ренаты и Леры волшебным числом и днем стало тринадцатое августа. Каждый год у них есть, что праздновать в этот день. Новое. И по-новому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 августа

1  
Конечно же, гроза началась совсем внезапно. Не было ни порывов хлесткого ветра, который забирался даже под джинсы, ни грома, ни предупредительных молний.  
Естественно, все очень удивились и с визгами бросились в рассыпную, когда первые капли дождя начали прицельно падать в пластиковые стаканчики с вином и на голые руки отдыхающих. В палатках и под навесом тут же не осталось места, и Рената выругалась: машина была совсем не в трех шагах.  
\- Спорим, мы сумеем втиснуться в ту палатку? - со смехом сказала рыжая девица.  
Она была права. Можно было втиснуться в двухместную палатку, в которой было уже восемь человек, но Рената не настолько любила близкие контакты с другими людьми и предпочитала немного промокнуть.  
\- Видишь там вдалеке припаркован мой мерс? - пропела она.  
\- Под ним десяток солдат? Увлекательный секс? - неожиданно подхватила рыжая и заработала пристальный взгляд.  
\- Между прочим, я собиралась сразить тебя наповал, - проворчала Рената. - А ты перебила мою сольную партию.  
\- Но ты еще можешь закончить, - подмигнула девица.  
\- Гулять под дождем, гулять под дождем, гулять под дождем со мной, - спела Рената и протянула рыжей руку.  
Крупные капли дождя били по коже и пробивали ткань, прижимаясь к телу и смывая с него августовский пот. Это веселило, как в детстве, когда можно было бегать по лужам, не боясь потерять достоинство.  
\- Я Лера, - представилась рыжая.  
\- А я Рената.  
\- Львовна, я знаю.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Мы к машине побежим или так и будем мокнуть? - спросила Лера и потянула за собой Ренату.  
\- Подожди, - сказала та. - А вино и закуска? И эти варвары бросили шашлык. Промокнуть боятся.  
\- Хорошо, я беру вино и сыр, ты отвечаешь за шашлык, и не забудь ключи от машины.  
С каждым словом дождь становился все сильнее, и в какой-то момент можно было уже не суетиться. Из палаток доносились просьбы о помощи, но Рената не была официанткой, о чем со смехом и сообщала каждому сухому. Ее называли нехорошей редиской, а она предлагала выйти под дождь божий и немного промокнуть.  
\- Мы же не сахарные! - кричала она.  
\- Но очень голодные! - напомнила Лера и побежала к машине.  
\- Что правда, то правда, - сказала Рената, глядя на одежду рыжей, которая больше показывала, чем скрывала.  
Дождю можно было вынести благодарность, он добавил в августовский день эротики, не превратив ее в низкопробную порнуху. И эта эротика бежала к машине Ренаты, чтобы замочить салон и рассыпаться мурашками и смехом.  
\- Славицкая, ну будь человеком! - попросила Тоня.  
\- Первый и последний раз, - ответила Рената, забросив в палатку пару бутылок и закуску.  
\- А шашлык?  
\- Из первой партии осталось всего два шампура, не хами, это нам. Пока, девочки и мальчики.  
Шлепанцы скользили по набухшей земле, и Рената пару раз чуть не грохнулась, но сумела удержать равновесие и поблагодарила маму, которая отдала своего ребенка на спортивную гимнастику. Конечно, не обошлось без травм, зато осталась привычка заниматься своим телом и можно было уверенно бегать по грязи, которая явно проигрывала бревну.  
\- На заднее сиденье, - сказала Рената, открывая машину. - На переднем еще спать.  
\- Копуша, - буркнула Лера. - Могла бы и побыстрее. И это вовсе не мерс, обманщица. Это... что это?  
\- Уазик.  
\- Что?  
\- Уазик. Знаешь, танки грязи не боятся и все такое? Макси-вариант — камазик, мини-вариант, для простых смертных, — уазик. Хотя я и от камазика не отказалась бы, - тяжело вздохнула Рената. - Сейчас, у меня в багажнике полотенце было. И одеяло. А то простынешь еще.  
Она перегнулась через спинку сиденья, жалея, что не может усесться напротив Леры и нагло пялиться на грудь, обтянутую мокрой майкой. Смотреть, пить красное сухое вино и курить «золотую яву», катая сигаретный дым по языку.  
\- Ты серьезно насчет уазика?  
\- Да, черт побери. Ну зачем мне врать?  
\- Ну... просто... уазик — такая тарахтелка, а это...  
\- Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век. Российский автопром, конечно, в жопе, но из любой жопы есть выход. Держи.  
Рената протянула Лере полотенце и полезла за другим, искренне надеясь, что оно завалялось в багажнике, и столь же искренне сомневаясь в этом. У нее уже давно не было постоянной подружки, чтобы возить припасы на двоих.  
\- Спасибо. Ну хорошо, уазик. А одеваешься ты в?..  
\- Конечно, в одежду фабрики «Вымпел», - уверенно ответила Рената, и Лера поперхнулась.  
\- Чего?  
\- Фабрика «Вымпел».  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Да, - сказала Рената, но не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
Она забыла о полотенце, которого все равно не было, и плюхнулась на сиденье, глядя на изумленную Леру и покатываясь.  
\- По... По...  
Не получалось сказать ни слова. Где-то внутри, под мокрыми джинсами и футболкой, засели укурившиеся гномы, которые не давали успокоиться и выплескивали свое хорошее настроение через горло и рот Ренаты.  
\- Попа? - спросила Лера, вызвав новый приступ.  
Рената резко вдохнула, задержала дыхание и успокоилась.  
\- Прости. Я не могла удержаться. У тебя такие интонации были. А лицо! Ты бы себя видела, когда я сказала о «Вымпеле».  
\- А что такого? - буркнула Лера.  
\- Ничего. Ты была такая большеглазая, красивая.  
\- А без этой тупой печати некрасивая, значит?  
\- Красивая. Рыжая. И в мокрой майке, - вздохнула Рената, и Лера непроизвольно прикрыла грудь. - Да не переживай ты, я же правду говорю и насиловать не собираюсь. Так что там насчет вина с холодным шашлыком?  
\- Вымпел?  
\- Конечно, нет. Где понравилось и подошло, там и одеваюсь.  
\- У тебя есть стаканчики?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Рената. - Будем из горла непрямыми поцелуями обмениваться.  
\- На прямые духу не хватает?  
\- Да.  
\- А что так печально?  
\- Да ничего, держи шашлык, давай вино, открою.  
В бардачке приличной женщины всегда есть запасной штопор, помимо десятка других, не менее важных вещей. Рената перегнулась через седушку и открыла бутылку, тут же сделав большой глоток, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло.  
\- Ты тоже красивая, - сказала Лера, сделав глоток. - Особенно сзади.  
Рената внимательно посмотрела на нее и спросила:  
\- Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
\- Лиза — моя сестра.  
\- Лиза?  
\- Лиза Рижская.  
\- А, Лиза Рижская, - поморщилась Рената.  
\- Эй, полегче, она моя сестра! - со смехом сказала Лера.  
\- И моя бывшая. Давно бывшая. И слава Богу. Она рассказывала?  
\- Ты совсем не помнишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты приходила к нам. Часто. Конечно, тогда под мокрой майкой у меня было два прыща, поэтому грех было бы запомнить.  
\- Так очевидно пялилась? - спросила Рената.  
\- Нет, я просто хотела, чтобы ты пялилась. Ты же пялилась, да?  
\- Есть на что.  
\- Спасибо, я старалась, - со смехом сказала Лера и погладила грудь.  
\- Ты меня соблазняешь?  
\- Есть немного.  
\- А если я соблазнюсь?  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Только не говори, что ты любила меня с самого детства, - со стоном попросила Рената.  
\- Не скажу, - с удивлением ответила Лера. - Как можно любить человека, которого совершенно не знаешь?  
\- В жизни разное бывает.  
\- Еще вина?  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- А мне?  
Дверца открылась и на водительское сиденье залез человек дождя.  
\- Твою мать, Сухой, ты такой мокрый!  
\- Ну прости, Славицкая, но жить без тебя не могу, - жалобно сказал Гога. - И оголодал, а шпионы донесли, что вы забрали последний шашлык. Пить и жрать! О чем говорите, девочки?  
\- О девичьем, - со смехом сказала Лера и закуталась в одеяло.  
Рената поняла, что толстый флирт закончился, и протянула Сухому еду с выпивкой, жалея, что Бог придумал мужчин, которые появлялись в самые неподходящие моменты.

2  
К Новому году Рената поняла, что основательно влипла: Лера схватила ее за галстук и привязала к тонкому запястью.  
Естественно, все началось с «просто хорошо провести друг с другом время». Это должно было означать совместные походы в кино и кафе да безудержный секс в гостиничных номерах. Было и то, и другое. А еще — совместные пробуждения, вторая зубная щетка в стаканчике и полка, забитая вещами Леры.  
Рената с ужасом смотрела на то, как рыжая забирается в ее жизнь, оставляя следы своего пребывания не только на теле, и ничего не могла поделать: они и правда хорошо проводили время. Ренате нравились смех Леры, запах Леры, вкус Леры. Сама Лера.  
\- Знаешь что? - сказала Рената, глядя в наглые карие глаза.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Вы, Рижские, страшные женщины.  
\- Неправда, - засмеялась Лера. - Мы красивые.  
\- И поэтому страшные. Сначала я вляпалась в твою сестру. Вляпалась до истерик, наркоты и самоубийства. Теперь — в тебя. Чем закончится этот роман?  
\- Можно я тебе по секрету? - спросила Лера, прижавшись губами к уху Ренату. - Ничем. Потому что между нами нет романа.  
Поцелуй в ухо был громким, неожиданным и подлым. Рената выругалась, а Лера упала на спину и хохотала, как пьяная, хотя до новогоднего стола было еще два часа. Но Славицкая уже влипла. В шоколадные сердечки на День святого Валентина, которые Лера нарисовала по всему своему телу. В тонкие пальцы, унизанные кольцами. В частое дыхание, которое оглушало сильнее поцелуев.  
Рената влипла. К марту у нее не осталось никаких сомнений, а бежать было поздно. Она влюбилась в Леру, даже если вслух признавалась только в наркотической зависимости.  
\- И как только тетя Люда справляется с тем, что ее дети — фрики? - сказала Рената, массируя спину Леры.  
\- Вот не надо. Григорий Николаевич, между прочим, нормальный. Да и Лиза замуж вышла.  
\- Да ты что?  
\- Между прочим, Славицкая, могла бы и полюбопытничать, ты с ней два года любилась.  
\- С глаз долой из сердца вон, - сказала Рената.  
\- Вот и меня так забудешь.  
\- Не жалуйся на жизнь, а то еще быстрее забуду.  
\- Мечтай, так тебе и позволили, - засмеялась Лера, и Рената поняла, что у нее не осталось выхода.  
Первого апреля она пошутила и предложила съехаться. Лера тоже пошутила и согласилась. Второго апреля они проснулись вместе, и Рената исполнила свой супружеский долг, приготовив завтрак, а после утреннего поцелуя печально сказала:  
\- Боюсь, поправлюсь я с тобой, Рижская. Ты такая сладкая.  
\- Ничего, ты у меня побегаешь, - пообещала Лера.  
Пришлось забыть о машине и бегать по набережной, делая вид, что они всего лишь подруги. Рената мечтала о тихих, спокойных местах, в которых могла бы свободно распускать руки, а Лера постоянно вытаскивала ее на солнце. Это было даже забавно. Настолько, что Рената приняла правила игры, влипая все больше в семейную жизнь с посещениями тети Люды, борьбой за душ и компьютер да совместный поход по магазинам в поисках хозяйственных мелочей.  
К августу Рената сдалась и сделала предложение. Конечно, у них не было ни малейшего шанса оформить свои отношения официально, но это было неважно. Главным было обещание друг другу, которое они произнесут при родных и близких.  
\- Ну и как я должна клясться? Я, Славицкая Рената Львовна, беру тебя, Рижскую Валерию Николаевну, в незаконные супруги, обещаю измываться над тобой до тех пор, пока какая-нибудь баба не разлучит нас? - фыркнула Рената, жалея о собственном предложении.  
\- Примерно так. А еще ты можешь очень романтично спеть какую-нибудь чушь. Вроде «You know it's true everything I do I do it for you», но я согласна и на любовь к женщине, я даже кастаньеты приберегу. Ну или еще что-нибудь. Про увлекательный секс у тебя хорошо получилось.  
\- Рижская, ты ужасно циничная женщина. Между прочим, мы о серьезном. О нашей бабьей свадьбе, а ты?  
\- А что я? Я ничего, абсолютно ничего. А вот ты — напряженная. Хочешь, массажик сделаю?  
\- Пойду тете Люде жаловаться, - пригрозила Рената.  
\- Она тебя напоит, накормит, к широкой груди прижмет. Мама такая, мама добрая, - серьезно сказала Лера.  
\- Слушай, если я просто скажу, что люблю и I do, этого хватит?  
\- Секса не будет. Ты обязана вывернуть душу нараспашку, чтобы все увидели, как ты меня любишь!  
\- А ты?  
\- А я что? А я ничего, - улыбаясь, сказала Лера.  
\- Ну тебя. Жена должна быть поддержкой, а ты что? А ты...  
\- ...ничего. Молодец, запомнила.  
В другое время Рената засмеялась бы. Она пыталась объяснить себе, что не стоит переживать, ведь свадьба — всего лишь игра. Маленькая игра для двух взрослых девочек. Но не получалось. Обмен обещаниями перед близкими был более важен, чем перед законом. Как прыжок с бревна: можно оступиться, и тогда все выступление насмарку.  
\- Знаешь что, мужа, давай напьемся, - предложила Лера.  
\- Что?  
\- Напьемся. Или накуримся. Мы же можем накуриться? Тебе же уже есть восемнадцать?  
\- Рижская, - с угрозой сказала Рената.  
\- Славицкая. И что дальше? Расслабишься. Хотя я могу предложить горячую ванную. Или теплый куни...  
\- Никакого секса до свадьбы.  
\- Ну и дура, - сказала Лера, встала и потянулась. - Ты как хочешь, а я пить. Горячий чай. И принимать горячую ванную. И мечтать о горячем... Горячем... Ух!  
\- Да и черт с этими нервами. Пошли пить, - решила Рената.  
С утра было похмелье, темные круги под глазами, саднящие бедра и простое признание:  
\- Скажу глупость, но я тебя люблю. На этом все. I do.  
\- А как же душа нараспашку? - прошептала Лера.  
\- А я вчера на неделю вперед налюбилась, - подмигнула Рената, мечтая о холодном пиве.  
\- I do.  
\- Объявляю вас! - провозгласил Сухой и облил новоиспеченных супруг шампанским.  
Тринадцатое августа было заговоренным днем. И Ренате было плевать, кто его заговорил, потому что она была счастлива рядом со своей наглой женой и в окружении хороших друзей.

3  
Только дура могла согласиться на беременность.  
Рената была дурой. Полной. Круглой. Квадратной. Непроходимой. Или Лера была коварной, настойчивой и рыжей.  
\- Ты же только что закончила учиться, - сказала Рената и прикурила.  
\- Самое время родить и окончательно сесть тебе на шею, - подмигнула Лера.  
\- Тебе меня мало?  
\- Нет. Просто мы три года вместе. Мне двадцать пять, тебе слегка за тридцать. Мы можем позволить себе ребенка.  
\- Зачем? - спросила Рената. - Вот зачем? Чтобы быть нормальной, ха-ха, семьей?  
\- К черту нормальные семьи, Славицкая, - вспыхнула Лера. - Я просто хочу ребенка.  
\- А если я не хочу?  
\- Придется мне перетоптаться. Или случайно залететь. Ты знаешь, что в слюне бывает сперма?  
\- Для этого надо отсосать и не чупа-чупсу.  
Ренате не нравился разговор о ребенке, тем более, в ключе случайной беременности. Конечно, Лера могла просто шутить, но последняя серьезная шутка закончилась свадьбой.  
\- Ты пошлая, - поморщилась Лера. - Могла бы и следить за языком, который имеет доступ к моему самому сокровенному.  
\- Рижская, запомни, никаких детей. Я лесбиянка, которая не планирует стать матерью или патерью.  
Рената допила кофе и поставила кружку в раковину.  
\- И не забудь, что у тебя в десять собеседование. До вечера.  
Легкое прикосновение губами к щеке неожиданно превратилось в страстный поцелуй. Рената чуть не расхохоталась, забыв о злости и раздражении.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты уговариваешь через секс, - сказала она.  
\- Стимулирую производство сперматозоидов.  
\- Ничего не имею против. До вечера.  
Рената вышла из квартиры, понимая, что проиграет, если не упрется. Она не знала, готова ли взять на себя такую ответственность и настолько ограничить свою жизнь. Три года назад она не собиралась ни с кем делить стаканчик для зубных щеток, но рыжая лиса забралась в дом и распугала случайных куриц. Можно было не сомневаться, что она и ребенка добьется так же легко и непринужденно, пару раз дернув за гастук и надев красивое белье.  
\- Теть Люд, может вы ее образумите? Ну подумайте са...  
\- Ренат, - перебила ее старшая Рижская. - Женилась? Молодец. Искренняя тебе благодарность. Разбирайся сама.  
\- Я ее и вернуть могу.  
\- Гарантийный срок истек. Ренат, это ваша семья, и я не собираюсь вмешиваться. К тому же, мне нравится идея стать бабушкой. Еще просьбы, вопросы, сплетни?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жду в субботу на блины.  
\- Хорошо, я скажу Лере.  
\- Пока.  
\- Рижские, - процедила Рената телефонным гудкам, пытаясь придумать, как отвлечь Леру от ее гениальной идеи.  
Ни один план не сработал. Конные поездки оказались по нраву, но не стали манией, щенок привел в дикий восторг, но не был выставлен на дачу даже после того, как погрыз новые босоножки Леры, встречи со знакомыми мамашами и их отпрысками тоже не прогнали гормональную пелену. Лера была настойчива в своем желании, независимо от овуляции. Рената же просто не поднимала тему.  
\- Я выбрала клинику, - сообщила Лера.  
\- Она называется развод?  
\- Да. На приличные бабки. Если мы со своей спермой придем, то полштуки. Пробирка — от трех тысяч.  
\- Мы о долларах? - уточнила Рената на всякий случай.  
\- О них самых.  
\- Я денег не дам.  
Это был шанс спастись от нежелательной беременности или поругаться. Ренату настолько пугала перспектива стать мамочкой, что она решила пойти на риск. В конце концов, на свете хватает рыжих лесбиянок. И многие из них не будут настаивать на ребенке.  
\- Я знала, Славицкая, - фыркнула Лера, - знала, что у тебя яиц не хватит, и ты спрячешься за денежные знаки. Только у меня есть свои деньги, я не тепличный цветочек, который не может о себе позаботиться.  
\- Рижская, не дави на меня.  
\- Хочешь, уеду?  
\- Да и катись! - взорвалась Рената. - Знаешь, когда ты действуешь изящно, я готова повестись. Но шантаж? Катись ты на хуй, Рижская! Ты знаешь, где выход.  
Она была в шаге от того, чтобы ударить Леру, и эта потеря контроля бесила еще больше.  
\- Ренат...  
\- Барсик, пошли.  
Рената открыла дверь и выпустила пса. Прогулка должна была прочистить мозги и помочь успокоиться. В этом должны были помочь и сигареты с алкоголем.  
Рената не понимала, почему позволила завести себя так далеко. Какого черта она втрескалась так сильно, что начала терять контроль над собой?  
Барс крутился поблизости и не заигрывал с незнакомыми суками и кобелями. Его хозяйка давилась слезами, и он не мог убежать подальше. Он выражал свою любовь, оставляя грязные отпечатки на черных джинсах, а у Ренаты не было сил отогнать его. Хотелось плюхнуться на палую листву и зареветь в голос, потому что она оказалась такой дурой. И Лера оказалась — дурой. И даже тетя Люда была дурой.  
Рената вернулась домой, как только успокоилась. Барс привычно запрыгнул в ванную, дожидаясь, пока его отмоют от осенней грязи, и Рената почти пожалела, что полгода назад притащила щенка домой. Не будь его, можно было бы спокойно налить себе водки, выпить и рухнуть спать, надеясь на то, что утро вечера мудреннее.  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Сама справлюсь, - глухо ответила Рената.  
\- Славицкая, ну прости, а, - попросила Лера. - Признаю, я заигралась в своей шутке. Я же сказала, что перетопчусь. Просто... ну не ожидала я, что ты так всерьез все воспримешь.  
\- Слушай, Лера...  
Не было слов, чтобы передать пустоту, которая образовалась внутри. Рената больше не злилась, не обижалась, не сгорала от гнева. Она просто проревелась и устала.  
\- Лер, иди спать. Пожалуйста. Потом поговорим. Не сегодня.  
\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
По голосу было слышно, что Рижская расстроена, но Славицкая не хотела спасать свою любимую рыжую и нуждалась в отдыхе.  
А через неделю Рената признала, что является дурой любой масти и формы. Она согласилась на беременность.  
\- Никакого папочки, которого мы знаем. Пойдем в клинику, выберем по параметрам или рандомом, - сказала Рената во время завтрака.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышала.  
\- Я вот сейчас не поняла, ты о чем?  
\- Рижская, не тупи. Беременность. Понимаешь, если взять яйцеклетку и яйцеклетку, то будет две яйцеклетки. Поэтому нужна сперма. И я не хочу, чтобы это были наши знакомые. Пусть это будет анонимус. И я надеюсь, что он не насрет в комментах к генетическому коду.  
\- Славицкая, - прищурилась Лера, - ты же не хотела ребенка.  
\- Я не хотела, чтобы на меня давили. Разницу улавливаешь?  
\- Ну и дура ты, Славицкая.  
\- А то я об этом не знаю, - засмеялась Рената.  
\- А вдруг я больше не хочу ребенка?  
\- Не можешь — научим, не хочешь — заставим.  
\- Ты такая серьезная, что мне страшно, - сказала Лера и зевнула. - Я подумаю. А сейчас мне пора на работу. Знаешь, у нас в конторе такая зверская начальница. Я так рада, что не под ней работаю.  
\- Как зовут?  
\- Славицкая Рената Львовна.  
\- А, да, слышала. Зато под ней отдыхать хорошо, - подмигнула Рената.  
\- Что правда, то правда, - засмеялась Лера.  
\- Пошли уже на работу.  
Рената была круглой дурой. Но ей это чертовски нравилось. Особенно — держать на руках младенца спустя десять месяцев. Жаркий август и Максим Ренатович Рижский удивительно подходили друг другу. Настолько, что хотелось кричать от восторга.  
\- Рижская, ты героиня, - прошептала Рената, разглядывая сына.  
\- Запомни эти слова, Славицкая, тебе еще аукнется, - улыбаясь, сказала Лера.  
Но Рената ее не услышала. Впервые в жизни она испытывала любовь к мужчине и с удивлением знакомилась с этим новым чувством.

4  
Рената бегала по галереям, выбирая подарок Лере. Шесть лет со дня знакомства, пять — совместного проживания. Это могло бы считаться браком, только законы не позволяли обменяться кольцами с записью в амбарной книге. Что не помешало женщинам обменяться кольцами в присутствии друзей, под апплодисменты и радостный смех, которые отлично заменили Мендельсона.  
Рената изучила годовщины свадеб, надеясь найти подсказку для выбора подарка. Естественно, безрезультатно. Деревянное откровение не помогло. Конечно, можно было бы купить шкатулку. Или искуссно вырезанную руку, на пальцах которой Лера могла бы хранить свои многочисленные кольца. Или деревянную расческу From Siberia with love, за которую можно и в глаз получить.  
Рената не знала, что купить. Она была готова упасть на колени перед собственной секретаршей, чтобы та взяла на себя нелегкую ношу, но Лера догадалась бы, что подарок выбран кем-то другим. Она слишком хорошо изучила свою гражданскую мужу за шесть лет, которые прошли с пятницы, тринадцатого.  
«Может быть, имеет смысл позвонить ей и спросить, что она хочет?» - подумала Рената.  
Это был бы не самый глупый выход из подарочной ловушки, но подарок должен быть от души, от сердца и от щедрой меркантильной жабы.  
\- Духи, - сказала Рената. - Точно! Надо — духи! Только какие?  
Она не пользовалась парфюмом и совершенно не обращала внимания на коллекцию флаконов, которыми Лера забила полочки трюмо.  
\- Или нижнее белье?  
Рената не заметила, что начала разговаривать вслух. Не видела и людей, которые проносились мимо, спеша по своим делам. Перед ней был огромный знак вопроса, и она не знала, как от него избавиться.  
\- Рената Львовна?  
Она не любила, когда ее отвлекали от решения важного вопроса. Особенно, когда это делали мужчины. Рената собиралась высказать все, что думает, но узнала нарушителя.  
\- О, Александр Владимирович. Какими судьбами?  
\- Обновляю гардероб. Новая должность — новые галстуки и рубашки, чтобы не тащить с собой старые проблемы.  
\- А как же опыт?  
\- А опыт у меня в голове.  
Рената не успела толком познакомиться с новым исполнительным директором и не горела желанием делать это во внерабочее время, но неожиданно поняла, что мужчина может помочь.  
Александр не был красавцем, но для мужчины выглядел достойно, несмотря на животик и призрак лысины. Легкие недостатки внешности с лихвой компенсировал денежный вопрос, Рената не сомневалась, что Губка притягивает к себе женщин, как пчел. А значит, может помочь в выборе подарка.  
\- Это вы умно опыт заархивировали.  
\- Иначе не дорос бы до вашего коллеги.  
\- Можно вопрос?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Что бы вы подарили своей очень хорошей подруге? В которой души не чаете и все такое?  
\- Мы с ней спим?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Рената Львовна, это очень важно. Если я не сплю со своей очень хорошей подругой и не хочу этого, то выбор подарков очень сокращается.  
\- Убедительно. Допустим, вы с ней не спите.  
\- Допустим, или не сплю?  
\- Вам некогда спать, вы все время бодрствуете, - с улыбкой сказала Рената.  
\- Боянистый юмор.  
\- Раньше говорили бородатый.  
\- Я читаю интернеты.  
\- Убедили. Так что бы вы подарили?  
\- Я бы посмотрел, что пишут в интернетах, - сказал Александр.  
\- Уже смотрела. Ничего интересного. Цветы, конфеты, книга, массаж, бла, бла, бла, - поморщившись, сказала Рената.  
\- Тогда сделал бы что-нибудь своими руками. Например, смонтировал бы корявенький клип. Не мастерски, зато от души. Хотя можно было бы и специалисту заплатить.  
\- Поздно. Подарок надо вручить через пару часов.  
\- У вас есть подружка? - спросил Александр.  
\- Мы с вами не настолько знакомы, чтобы это обсуждать.  
Рената изучала ювелирные изделия. Украшения блестели, приманивая ворон, падких на яркие стекляшки. Можно было бы купить кольцо или цепочку с подвеской, только это не было бы особенным подарком. К тому же, у Леры было полно украшений.  
\- Но мы же обсуждаем подарок моей женщине.  
\- Гипотетической.  
\- У вас есть гипотетическая подружка?  
Рената не ответила и прошла к следующему павильону. Можно было бы купить наручные часы, но она слышала, что это не самый лучший подарок, который может повлечь за собой то ли ссоры, то ли развод и раздел совместно нажитого, а сын был лучше целым.  
\- Так есть?  
\- Александр Владимирович, это не ваше дело.  
\- Мое. Я заинтересован в красивой яркой женщине, у которой хватило ума и настырности забраться в кресло финансового директора и удержаться в нем. Естественно, это мое дело.  
Рената остановилась и посмотрела Губке в глаза. К счастью, для этого не пришлось вставать на цыпочки, достаточно было просто повернуться к собеседнику.  
«А если бы я носила обувь на шпильке, то смогла бы посмотреть сверху вниз», - отвлеченно подумала она.  
\- Если вы заинтересованы в умном и настырном финдире, то почему бы не узнать его деловые качества, а не постельные предпочтения?  
\- Потому что меня привлекает женщина, а потом финдир? - вопросом ответил Алекс.  
\- Первый пункт рабочего этикета гласит, что шеф всегда прав, даже когда явно неправ. Второй — что не стоит связываться с коллегами. Мы не в Штатах, я на вас никуда не подам, но и не буду чувствовать себя польщенной, - с улыбкой сказала Рената.  
\- Так и не за что. Я вам пока ничего не предлагал, всего лишь заметил, что вы красивая женщина. Которая выбирает подарок другой женщине.  
\- Знаете, думаю, мужские рубашки продают там.  
\- Спасибо за подсказку, - сказал Алекс. - Вам уже не нужна моя помощь?  
\- Вы не помогаете.  
\- Хорошо, давайте начнем сначала. Начнем с того, что подарок нужно выбирать под подругу. Чем она интересуется?  
Рената задумалась и поняла, как мало знает об интересах Леры. В последние месяцы Рижская была или на кухне, или с Максимом, или за компьютером.  
\- Так плохо? Насколько ж это хорошая подруга? Я прямо чувствую, как растут мои шансы.  
Губка ударил в свежую рану, и Рената почувствовала глухое раздражение. Может быть, Александр был не виноват в том, что она плохо знала собственную жену, но ему определенно следовало держать свои выводы при себе.  
\- Ну хорошо. Музыка? Книги? Вязание? Вышивание? Макраме? Чем еще интересуются женщины? - сказал Губка, прежде чем Рената успела с ним попрощаться.  
\- Может, мы перейдем к следующему пункту? - предложила она.  
\- Черт, я не могу поверить, что вы на самом деле не в курсе. Вы с ней разговаривали последние недели? Иногда женщины пробалтываются, случайно или преднамеренно, они дают понять, чего хотели бы. Вы же сама женщина, могли бы и знать.  
Женщина. Ренату это даже позабавило. Мужчины всегда видели в ней представительницу слабого пола, неважно, как высоко она забралась и на какие жертвы пошла. Их ничего не могло переубедить: общество поменялось, а стереотипы остались теми же. Женщине место на кухне, женский успех — вопрос удачи и везения, а вот мужчины должны пахать и только этим добиваются результатов. И многим было невдомек, что женщина может разбираться в машинах, но понятия не иметь об искусстве макияжа.  
\- Я не заметила.  
\- Вот поэтому вы и не мужчина, - сказал Алекс. - Мужчина заметил бы.  
\- Да я и рада. Мне в женском теле очень комфортно.  
Губка раздражал, и Рената не знала, смогут ли они сработаться. Им предстояло проводить вместе много времени, а знакомство началось далеко не лучшим образом. Славицкая была в роли глупой, беспомощной женщины, которую должен был защитить большой и сильный мужчина. Такое не забывается за пять минут. Не хватит и получаса. Самым мудрым было бы поджать хвост и сбежать, сохраняя лицо и не придавая значения уязвленной гордости.  
\- Не представляете, как радостно это слышать, - с явным облегчением сказал Губка. - А то есть дамы, которые заберутся повыше и все, и играют в мужиков со стальными яйцами. Печально, когда женщина перестает быть женщиной. О! А если вы ее за город заберете?  
\- Кого?  
\- Ну свою гипотетическую подругу.  
\- Она приготовит ужин, - поморщилась Рената.  
\- А бытовая техника вам не нужна? Что-нибудь домой?  
\- Я понятия не имею. У нас есть кофеварка. Холодильник. Микроволновка. Что-то еще, но я не знаю, что.  
\- В следующий раз, когда меня обвинят в бесхозяйственности, я расскажу о вас, - засмеялся Алекс. - Поужинайте. А потом вытащите ее на улицу и погуляйте по ночному городу. Сейчас не восьмидесятые, освещения полно, и город очень красив. А когда дойдете до моста, заберитесь на перила и спойте что-нибудь ужасно романтичное.  
\- Я думала, у вас есть деньги, - сказала Рената, с удивлением разглядывая сияющего Александра.  
\- Это не убивает романтику, - подмигнул тот. - А еще лучше, не приходите сегодня домой.  
\- Что?  
\- Останьтесь со мной. Познакомимся поближе, а она от вас отдохнет. Подарок совершенно неожиданный, а потому запомнится надолго.  
\- Рубашки — там, - смеясь, сказала Рената. - Но спасибо за мужскую поддержку. Я не узнала ничего нового.  
\- Но...  
\- Александр Владимирович...  
\- Алекс.  
\- Хорошо, Алекс, мне пора.  
\- Завтра увидимся?  
\- Нет. Завтра суббота. Встретимся в понедельник.  
Рената сбежала, поджав хвост, но сохранив гордую осанку. Сбежала не от Алекса, а из подарочной ловушки.  
Губка кое в чем помог. Напомнил о романтике.  
В багажнике «Патриота» были палатка и спальники.  
В магазинах было полно вина.  
Рената была уверена, что этот подарок будет самым правильным.

5  
В квартире царили божественные ароматы, и Рената тут же почувствовала голод, словно не ела дня три, а не с обеда. Она в очередной раз подумала, что выгодно женилась. На женщине, которая умела готовить, поддерживать хозяйство и даже родила ребенка, несмотря на все проблемы, с которыми связана гомосексуальная жизнь. Впрочем, с тещей ей повезло не меньше, Людмила Рижская спокойно относилась к причудам своих детей с того момента, как Лиза устроила бунт на корабле и начала таскать в дом подружек, которые носили джинсы и кожанные куртки, ярко красили глазами и спали в ее кровати, регулярно забывая нижнее белье. Рената не могла понять, почему эта суровая женщина не скрутила детей в бараний рог и не настояла на своих правилах. Может быть, потому что любила их.  
\- Ты превзошла себя, - сказала Рената, зайдя на кухню.  
\- А ты опять бросила ключи на тумбочку, а не повесила на крючок, - проворчала Лера.  
\- Моя суровая женщина.  
\- Доиграешься, Славицкая.  
\- И ты меня накажешь?  
Лера опять чем-то вкусно пахла.  
\- Опять сменила парфюм?  
\- С ума сойти, ты заметила? - с иронией сказала Лера. - Ты сделала мне подарок.  
\- Я? Ай какая я молодец. Дорогой?  
\- Важна не цена, а внимание и мое одобрение.  
\- То есть ты довольна?  
\- Да.  
\- Это меня радует. Какая я молодец. Но подарки на этом не закончились. Собирайся.  
\- Куда? - спросила Лера.  
\- За подарком поедем.  
\- Ты купила мне слона?  
\- Ты хотела слона? - с удивлением спросила Рената, поверив в бурный восторг жены.  
\- То есть ты не купила мне слона?  
\- Не надо печалиться, вся жизнь впереди.  
\- Надейся и жди, да?  
\- Примерно так.  
Лера не собиралась. Суетилась у плиты, заканчивая очередной кулинарный шедевр, а у Ренаты чесались руки. Хотелось обнять любимую женщину, забросить на плечо и утащить в свою звездную пещеру под открытым небом — только первобытные люди прячутся в каменной крепости.  
\- Ну ты когда пойдешь одеваться?  
\- Одеваться? Славицкая, я думала, у нас в программе сегодня сплошные раздевания.  
Лера не собиралась отрываться от плиты. Это начинало раздражать, потому что путало все планы, и задумка Ренаты могла с треском провалиться, разбившись о хозяйственные замыслы.  
\- Рижская, Максим у бабушки, у нас впереди весь вечер и вся пятничная ночь. Давай шустро, а то унесу тебя прямо в переднике и тапочках.  
\- Сначала тебе надо надеть передник и тапочки, - со смехом сказала Лера.  
\- Черт, женщина, ты поняла, что я имела в виду.  
\- Так черт или женщина?  
\- Рижская, какая муха тебя укусила? Или ты просто задалась целью вывести меня из себя?  
\- Ренат, если ты не заметила, я немного занята. Не могу же я все бросить, как только ты сказала?  
\- Можешь. Почему нет?  
Ренате не нравилось, когда Лера называла ее по имени. Обращение по фамилиям давно стало интимным ритуалом, который мог показаться странным постороннему человеку. Переход на имена был тревожным знаком и заставлял искать допущенные промашки, но ни одна не приходила в голову Славицкой.  
\- Потому что я занята, - повторила Лера.  
\- Хорошо. Как хочешь, - сказала Рената и села за стол, разглядывая жену.  
Не получалось найти ни одну причину для раздражения Рижской. Даже критические дни отпадали, они недавно закончились. Оставался только один вариант: Рената где-то оступилась, но понятия не имела, где. Слишком много работала? Уделяла любимой слишком мало внимания? Слишком много бегала по магазинам, вспотела, и теперь от нее не пахло весенней свежестью?  
\- Не расскажешь, что произошло? - спросила Рената, глядя на затылок Леры.  
\- Да ничего. День как день. Мама забрала Максима, я несколько часов простояла у плиты. А еще постирала, убралась, перегладила кучу белья и... Устала, наверное.  
\- Ты же этим каждый день занимаешься.  
\- Вот именно. Каждый день.  
\- Рижская, ты... Ты... Почему ты не сказала, что это тебя достало? Мы можем нанять домохозяйку, в конце концов, - сказала Рената, надеясь, что проблема нашлась.  
\- Которая будет ковыряться в наших вещах?  
\- Которая сделает твою жизнь легче.  
\- Ковыряясь в наших вещах.  
\- Господи, Рижская, да что в наших вещах необычного? Трусы, как трусы, такая же посуда, как у тысяч семей, даже фаллоимитаторы и те не эксклюзив, а купленные в секс-шопе. Что в наших вещах не так?  
\- Ты не ценишь то, что я делаю!  
\- О нет, - простонала Рената. - Вот не надо этого.  
\- А как мне еще понимать?..  
\- Да люблю я тебя! И хочу сделать твою жизнь легче. И вообще, у меня куплен слон, он стоит на лугу и ждет, пока ты приедешь и погладишь его длинный фаллохобот, черт побери! А ты накручиваешь себя каким-то глупым бытом...  
\- Глупым бытом? Так, да?  
Рената резко встала, подошла к Лере, схватила ее за плечи и повернула к себе. Иногда она жалела, что женилась, потому что трах для развлечения был просто развлечением и не мотал нервы. Семья требовала больших ответственности и выдержки, так как хотя бы одна из двух баб должна была быть мужиком, чтобы любовная лодка не разбилась к чертям собачим о подводные камни, разбросанные по совместной жизни.  
\- Рижская, ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Нет, отцепись от меня, у меня зразы...  
\- Нахуй зразы. То есть они чудесно пахнут, но нахуй их. Я тебя хочу, а не их. Сейчас ты выключишь плиту, снимешь этот гребаный передник, наденешь кроссовки и пойдешь со мной. За слоном.  
\- Может, я закончу с ужином, мы поедим и ляжем спать?  
\- А как же секс?  
\- О. Тебе нужен секс? - язвительно спросила Лера. - Сколько ты ко мне не прикасалась? Месяц? Полтора?  
\- Так долго? - удивилась Рената. - Неслабо заработалась. Тем больше поводов послать домашнее хозяйство и уехать из этой квартиры.  
\- В ресторан? Чтобы потом вернуться и спать на своих половинах постели?  
Рената глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, после чего поцеловала жену в нос.  
\- Обещаю, что не повезу тебя в ресторан. Рижская, тебе надо выбраться отсюда. Давай сегодня отдохнем, а завтра подумаем, как сделать твою жизнь приятнее.  
Рената могла бы высказать все, что думает о бабьей глупости своей жены. У той была тысяча возможностей сказать, что она чем-то недовольна и хочет изменить свою жизнь. Но упреки и громкие разбирательства были явно лишними.  
\- В конце концов, мы с тобой уже целых шесть лет знакомы. В такой день нельзя убиваться на кухне и на уборке.  
\- В другие можно, да?  
Рената стиснула кулаки, но искренне улыбнулась, не показывая, что попалась на явную провокацию.  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Имеет смысл?  
\- Черт, Рижская, сейчас словишь в табло, - сорвалась Рената.  
\- Достойный финал убитого дня.  
\- Знаешь что? Любись со своей плитой. Если она у тебя вызывает больше желания, чем я, то я пойду поработаю. С деревянной свадьбой тебя, дорогая. Дарю тебе себя — бревно, которое не понимает и не ебет.  
\- Ну и иди. Ты всегда уходишь. Тебя никогда нет.  
\- Вот и не будем нарушать привычный распорядок.  
Рената не понимала. Да, она не была идеальным партнером, который всегда был бы рядом. Иногда она работала. Порой — слишком много. Но она не запирала жену дома, лишая ее всех благ общественной жизни. И тем более, не закрывала на замок ее рот, Лера всегда могла высказать свое неудовольствие, но предпочитала молчать, переваривая свои проблемы и доводя их до абсолюта.  
«Интересно, если бы я была гетеро, было бы проще?» - подумала Славицкая, включив компьютер.  
Тринадцатое августа удалось на двести процентов. Лера и Рената провели годовщину, как настоящая семья.

6  
Рената оценила стиль работы Александра в первые же дни. Нелегко прибирать к рукам совершенно незнакомую контору. Это сравнимо с прыжком в ледяную воду, от которой мышцы сводит судорогами и можно пойти ко дну.  
\- Не зря ешь свой хлеб с маслом, - сказала Рената, глядя Алексу в глаза.  
\- Обижаешь. На моем бутерброде еще и икра есть.  
\- Буржуй. В Африке дети голодают, а он бутерброды с икрой ест. С заморской?  
\- С ней самой.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать. Буржуй.  
\- Сама кофий распиваешь, - сказал Алекс, закуривая красную Marlboro.  
\- А я аристократка, мне положено. Точнее, налито. Но хватит радостного трепа, мы собирались о работе...  
\- Давай не будем о грустном?  
\- Что за вселенская трагедия на гордом лице? - улыбаясь, спросила Рената.  
\- Женщина и мужчина. Под теплым августовским солнцем. Пьют кофе. И говорят о работе?  
\- Именно о ней. О чем еще могут разговаривать два директора, один из которых не так давно приступил к своим обязанностям?  
\- О своих предпочтениях в кулинарии? - предложил Алекс.  
\- Мы же уже обсудили бутерброды с икрой, - сказала Рената.  
\- Не икрой единой жив человек.  
\- А чем еще?  
\- Любовью, - со вздохом сказал Алекс, но не выдержал драматического напряжения и засмеялся.  
Это было глупо, но заразительно. Спустя пару секунд Рената тоже смеялась. От души. До слез. Забывая о домашних проблемах и расслабляясь.  
\- Хорошая шутка для менеджера высшего звена, - сказала Рената, утирая слезы.  
\- Чем выше летаешь, тем тверже... сердце?  
\- Тем меньше времени.  
\- Да ладно. Грамотный тайм-менеджмент, и у человека любого роста хватит времени и на выпить, и на закусить.  
Славицкая нахмурилась. Последняя метафора ей совсем не понравилась, наведя на сомнения в профессиональной устойчивости Губки.  
\- Я понимаю, русский директор обязан принимать на грудь, но ты не склонен к злоупотреблению?  
Алекс задумчиво посмотрел на коллегу. За эти несколько секунд Рената успела представить картину краха конторы и предсказать себе печальную участь бедной аристократки под мостом.  
\- Знаешь, в чем трагедия многих женщин? Особенно, русских?  
Рената покачала головой.  
\- Они слишком много думают о плохом, при этом стереотипами.  
Рената пару раз моргнула, а потом переварила услышанное и засмеялась.  
\- Давно меня столь изящно и издалека дурой не называли, - сказала она. - Спасибо, поржала.  
\- Я не пытался оскорбить. И твой вывод...  
\- Алекс, пожалуйста, - перебила его Рената, - не надо. У меня и так живот болит. И официанты уже шушукаются. Мы им обеспечили духовный навоз, слептни будут расти богато.  
\- Ты замужем?  
\- Что?  
Вопрос был неожиданным настолько, что Рената растерялась. Впрочем, она тут же поняла, что гордиев узел надо разрубить сразу же, не пустив крестьянина в храм.  
\- Ты за...  
\- Нет.  
\- То есть, у меня есть шанс?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Алекс старательно играл разные роли, способные завлечь женщину: от широкоплечего самца до обиженного и трепетного сыночка. Только он не знал, что провалился еще в момент зачатия.  
\- Во-первых, деловой этикет, - сказала Рената, глядя в ничем не примечательные серые глаза.  
\- Об этикете можно забыть, было бы желание, - подмигнул Алекс.  
\- В-четвертых, у меня нет желания.  
\- В-четвертых? А где...  
\- Во-вторых, быть не замужем не равно быть одной. С каких пор это синонимы? Мы живем в двадцать первом веке...  
\- Одиночества и браков по интернету?  
\- Кажется, ты хорошо разбираешься в вопросе, - сказала Рената и потянулась за сигаретой.  
Разговор раздражал, и это было ожидаемо. Рената могла свободно обсуждать политику и пламенно — отечественную промышленность с негативным влиянием РПЦ, но не могла терпеть, когда лезли в ее личную жизнь. Она была способна говорить с мужчинами даже о сексе, но в чистой теории, без применения к половым органам конкретных людей. Но ее злила необходимость делать свои семейные отношения публичными. Конечно, был десяток способов оставить любопытного Варвара без информации, но проще было забить его мозг правдой.  
\- И все же...  
\- Я жената. И люблю свою жену. На этом вопрос закрывается, и я предлагаю перейти к разбору полетов подразделений.  
Александр задумчиво посмотрел на раздраженную Ренату и покачал головой.  
\- Не представляю, как ты можешь работать финансистом, если так взрываешься от простых вопросов.  
\- Потому что они касаются личного. Я в твою жизнь лезла?  
\- Нет, - с печалью сказал Алекс. - И это меня угнетает, лишает сна и аппетита. Я — такой чудесный мужчина в самом расцвете сил и абсолютно тебя не привлекаю. А у меня, между прочим, залысинка есть. Показать?  
Рената размазала окурок по пепельнице, не дав себе сказать ни слова. Было бы глупо устраивать склоку с новым коллегой из-за его неуместного любопытства. Глупо. Но чертовски хотелось.  
\- Женщины, - сказал Алекс. - Простите меня, Рената Львовна, я не думал, что легкий и ни к чему не обязывающий флирт может вызвать такую бурю эмоций. Наверное, я просто расслабился в предыдущем коллективе.  
Рената почувствовала себя маленькой и безнадежно глупой и порадовалась, что родилась брюнеткой, а не рыжей. Краска стыда была бы достойным финалом провальной словесной дуэли, а так — еще оставался шанс держать голову повыше.  
\- У женщин бывают гормональные перепады.  
\- Вот потому ни одну бабу нельзя подпускать к красной кнопке! - провозгласил Алекс.  
Рената в очередной раз подумала, что провалилась в заячью нору и попала в совершенно дикий мир.  
\- Тренируйте чувство юмора, госпожа Славицкая, - сказал Алекс и подмигнул.  
\- Спасибо, я лучше продолжу прокачивать чувство финансов, - ответила Рената. - Итак, работа. Де...  
\- Стоп. Не в кафе. Здесь мне плохо думается. Может, поднимемся в кабинет?  
Предложение было разумным. Особенно, с учетом того, что в рабочей обстановке Алекс преображался и вызывал уважение, а не раздражение.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказала Рената и встала. - Только надо взять с собой кофейник. Кофе много не бывает.  
\- Тебе виднее, ты тут дольше работаешь.  
\- Вот сейчас мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
Может быть, все было не так плохо, как она опасалась. Может быть, Алекс просто не самым лучшим образом пытался понять, кто и как работает в компании, поведение вне рабочего места нередко является лакмусовой бумажкой.  
\- Слушай, а ты каких девочек предпочитаешь?  
Только Губка продолжал совать нос не в свое дело. И это раздражало.

7  
Рената проснулась бодрой и полной сил, впервые за последнее время. Обычно она так уставала на работе, что в выходные хотела валяться в постели до самого ужина, изредка совершая набеги на холодильник. Только в воскресенье у нее появлялись силы на пару часов игры с Максимом.  
\- Знаешь, что? - спросила она, встав и потянувшись.  
\- Что? - сонно отреагировала Лера.  
\- Сегодня мы устроим прогулку по магазинам и кафе!  
\- Славицкая, ты ночью курнуть успела?  
\- Нет, Рижская, я просто внезапно поняла, как сильно тебя люблю, и что мы давно не выходили вместе.  
Лера внимательно посмотрела на Ренату и закрыла глаза.  
\- Если в тебе столько сил, позанимайся с Максимом, пока я отосплюсь. Мне тоже нужен выходной.  
\- А Максима мы сдадим тете Люде. Чтобы она не расслаблялась.  
\- Угу, - согласилась Лера и с головой накрылась одеялом.  
\- Не спать, Рижская! Всю жизнь проспишь!  
Рената не знала, откуда у нее столько энергии, но выбросить ее могла, только распуская руки и тормоша любимую женщину. Та так забавно отбивалась и заливисто хохотала, что было невозможно устоять перед соблазном.  
\- Отвали же, - попросила Лера, давясь смехом.  
Рената не ответила. У нее не хватало дыхания на глупые разговоры, только на глупый смех и глупую же возню, которая добавляла энергии, а не лишала ее.  
\- Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! Сейчас встану! - пообещала Лера, уворачиваясь от вездесущих пальцев жены.  
\- Это не повод прекращать тебя мацать, - сказала Рената, добираясь до всех чувствительных местечек и наслаждаясь смехом любимой женщины.  
\- Ну пожалуйста! - взвизгнула Лера.  
\- Ма-ам?  
\- Ну вот так всегда, на самом интересном месте, - горестно вздохнула Рената, отложив свой сексуальный план на поздний вечер. - Ты слишком громко ржала, Рижская, и лишила себя великого кайфа встречи с моим шаловливым языком. Так что иди и общайся с сыном.  
\- Зараза ты, Славицкая.  
\- А я пока договорюсь с теть Людой.  
Конечно, теща легко согласилась. Она любила возиться с внуком, несмотря на то, что сама все еще была привлекательной и живой женщиной. Если бы Рената была на ее месте, то она послала бы и дочь, и невестку куда подальше, отрываясь по полной и наслаждаясь каждой минутой своей жизни. Но старшая Рижская была восхитительно добрым человеком, который обеспечивал отпуск чаще, чем работодатель Ренаты.  
\- Забросим Максимку и пойдем... Куда ты хочешь?  
\- Домой? В постель? Под одеялку и спать?- предложила Лера.  
\- Нет, плохой план. Может, в бассейн? Или по скалам поползаем? А еще можно на конюшню скататься. Представляешь, как красиво сейчас в лесу?  
\- Славицкая, какой клоп тебя укусил? Может, со мной поделишься?  
\- Я тебя лучше сама покусаю, - сказала Рената и впилась в шею Леры.  
Любимая женщина была восхитительно вкусной, мягкой и поддатливой. Казалось, что и не было глупой ссоры, которая закончилась холодной войной и обменом короткими, бессодержательными фразами.  
– Я уж думала, что перестала привлекать тебя, - сказала Лера.  
\- Ну и дура. Ты себя в зеркало видела? К тому же, ты — рыжая. А это приговор моему мозгу, я сразу же начинаю думать через трусы.  
\- Маньячка.  
В галереях было полно народа и самого разнообразного товара. Но кто ходит по магазинам, чтобы покупать вещи? Самое интересное — простая прогулка. Держась за руки, несмотря на то, что Лере казалось — на них все пялятся. Прошло уже много лет, а Рената никак не могла убедить ее, что людям наплевать, они видят только себя. А даже если и замечают женщин, которые гуляют за ручку, то не заостряют внимания и бегут дальше по своим делам. Но вот поцелуи были под запретом.  
Иногда Рената завидовала гетеросексуальным парочкам, которые могли сосаться на каждом углу. Если кто и морщился, то не проявлял агрессии. Но стоило гомосексуальной паре проявить чувства и обменяться нежным поцелуем, как в их сторону неслись оскорбления. Иногда, очень редко, Рената жалела, что не родилась мужчиной, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно поцеловать свою замечательную женщину посреди торгового центра.  
\- Как думаешь? - спросила Лера, выбирая между двумя ароматами.  
\- Первый, - сказала Рената.  
Конечно, она выбрала запах морской свежести, а не цветочного угара. От тяжелого запаха часто болела голова, и Рената совсем не хотела, чтобы присутствие любимой вызывало мигрень.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Тогда плати. Будет подарок в честь примерения.  
Рената расхохоталась. Рыжей было невозможно отказать, особенно, когда она играла по всем правилам классических взаимноотношений «поругался — купил шубу».  
\- А что подаришь ты?  
\- А я тебя простила, - невозмутимо сказала Лера.  
\- Рижская, ты... В общем, ты — это ты.  
\- А то. Было бы странно, если бы я была она или ты. А представь, если бы я была он?  
\- Тогда бы ты работала, таскала домой деньги и мамонтов, а я бы сидела с выводком наших детей, притворяясь, что довольна своей жизнью. Кстати, о притворстве. Ты правда не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь работать? Или нанять домработницу? Или что-нибудь еще?  
\- Славицкая, я тебе сейчас в глаз дам за то, что ты так изящно обсираешь примирение. Я не хочу посторонних женщин у нас дома.  
\- Давай наймем мужчину, - тут же предложила Рената. - Думаю, и такого найдем.  
\- То есть, ты морально готова к тому, чтобы в нашей квартире ошивался левый мужик? - возмущенно спросила Лера. - Твоя работа тебя доканает, дурная моя.  
\- Я готова пойти на эту жертву во имя твоего счастья, - пафосно сказала Рената.  
\- Спасибо, нас и так неплохо кормят.  
Можно было бы попытаться настоять на своем, потому что ссора произошла не на пустом месте, у нее были причины. Но Лера не хотела озвучивать их, и Рената была вынуждена гадать, в чем дело, а ее фантазия не была богатой.  
\- Будем считать, что проехали эту тему? - спросила она.  
\- Да. Иногда ты на удивление сообразительная.  
\- А ты иногда на удивление не рыжая.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Рыжие гневаются и высказывают все, что думают. А ты? Английская роза?  
Лера наклонилась к уху Ренаты и прошептала:  
\- Ты меня трахаешь. Тебе виднее, английская я блондинка или холеричная рыжая.  
От ее дыхания по телу побежали мурашки и тут же напряглись соски.  
\- Смотри, дошепчешься, трахну в общественном туалете, - пригрозила Рената.  
\- Да ладно, ты на людях не целуешься, а тут целый трах, - фыркнула Лера.  
\- Так не на людях же.  
Рижская открыла рот, но ничего не сказала: хватило одного взгляда на Славицкую, чтобы понять — та может привести угрозу в исполнение.  
\- Я думаю, нам срочно надо купить новые кружки, - предложила Лера.  
\- Да, кружки. А еще постельное белье, туалетную бумагу и прочие бытовые прелести, - согласилась Рената. - Только сначала мы сходим в... Не, в туалете совсем неромантично. Там воняет...  
\- Славицкая, отставить разврат.  
Лера вывернулась и побежала вперед, прячась среди торговых полок, и Рената решила, что обязательно затащит жену в кусты. Или под мост. Или куда-нибудь еще, но не в домашнюю постель. Даже жизнь надо приправлять острым соусом.

8  
Алексу понадобилось всего два месяца, чтобы забраться в личную жизнь Ренаты. К концу октября Славицкая неожиданно поняла, что обсуждает с коллегой не финансы, а романсы, со смехом рассказывая о своих самых нелепых провалах и меряясь количеством соблазненных красавиц.  
\- Тебе проще, ты — мужчина, - заявила Рената. - И я не потерплю возражений!  
\- А я буду возражать. Представляешь, на какие ухищрения приходится идти самцу, чтобы добраться до вожделенного женского тела? А у тебя свое всегда с собой.  
Рената пару раз недоуменно моргнула и расхохоталась.  
\- Алекс, тебе надо было стать геем. Ты бы никогда не был бы одинок.  
\- Рука — женского пола. Так что я нормальный гетеросексуальный мужчина, а вот ты...  
\- А я даже в этом... Хотя вот откуда растет миф о бисексуальности женщин. Во всем виновата рука!  
Алекс фыркнул и потянулся за сигаретой, с улыбкой разглядывая Ренату. От его внимания стало неудобно, и Славицкая обругала себя, что не сумела удержать отношения в рабочих рамках.  
\- Ладно, вернемся к нашим овцам и баранам.  
\- Каждый раз ты прячешься за работой. Самой не надоело?  
\- Нет, - сказала Рената, придумывая тему для разговора.  
\- Если бы я не боялся получить по мордасам, то предложил бы сделать тебе массаж. Шейно-плечевого пояса, конечно. Мне помогает расслабиться.  
\- Я не хочу расслабляться. Не для того кофе литрами пью.  
\- А вот, кстати, зря. Кофе вреден.  
От Алекса пахло морской свежестью. Совсем как от Леры. Рената до боли хотела домой, обнять свою любимую женщину и растерять все мысли под ее поцелуями.  
«Черт, я и правда становлюсь гетеросексуальной клушей», - ужаснулась Славицкая.  
\- Кстати, о кофе.  
\- Да?  
\- Скоро Новый год. Надо организовать корпоратив.  
Рената пряталась за работой ото всех, не только от Алекса. Даже родители не видели ее годами. Впрочем, они не проявляли желания приехать. Чехвостить неблагодарную дочь намного проще, чем жить в одном городе с позором семьи.  
Работа, список очень срочных дел и чертовски интересный фильм всегда были хорошим способом не отвечать. Или не думать.  
\- Естественно, за счет компании, - поморщился Алекс.  
\- Естественно.  
\- Ренат, ты понимаешь, что за окном кризис?  
– Это должно быть аргументом? Давай перестанем платить зарплату. За окном кризис.  
\- Это не то.  
\- Конечно, не то, - согласилась Рената. - И я передергиваю. Но я, как и десяток бухгалтеров, знаю, что у нас найдется немного денежек.  
\- Ой-ля-ля, ой-ля-ля, будем...  
\- И вот не надо петь.  
\- А я при чем? - спросил Алекс, глядя в глаза Ренаты.  
\- А кто будет раскручивать самого большого человека на бабло?  
Губка расхохотался. Почти так же заманчиво, как Лера: откинув голову и не прикрывая рот ладонью. Открыто и непосредственно. Рената опять захотела домой и посмотрела на настенные часы. К сожалению, те не обрадовали, равнодушно напомнив, что Славицкая наслаждается всего лишь обеденным перерывом, и до конца рабочего дня еще много-много минут.  
\- Пошутили и хватит, - сказал Алекс и встал. - Работать пора.  
\- Кажется, сейчас ты прячешься за работой.  
\- И на старуху бывает порнуха.  
Алекс пожал плечами, и Рената снова увидела Леру, поняв, что ей давно пора в отпуск, чтобы надышаться женой, пропитаться ею и не видеть ее в каждом столбе.  
\- О чем думаешь? - спросил Алекс.  
\- А?  
\- О чем ты думаешь? У тебя такой взгляд...  
\- О жене. Об отпуске. Мне срочно надо отдохнуть.  
\- За окном кризис, отпуск отменяется.  
\- Ха-ха. Решением финдира объявляю кризис закончившимся. Кстати... кажется, я опоздала. Об этом кто-то уже говорил. Так что отпуск.  
Алекс раздражал, но и помогал. Рената сомневалась, что смогла бы добровольно расстаться с работой на пару недель, если бы ее не подначивали.  
Принятое решение значительно облегчило жизь и окрылило. Время тут же стремительно побежало вперед: Рената делала шаг, а оно — десять.  
\- Куда поедете?  
\- А?  
\- Куда поедете, говорю.  
\- Не знаю. Останемся дома, под одеялом, и предадимся разврату, - сказала Рената, пожав плечами.  
\- Госпожа Славицкая, мы с вами коллеги, - возмутился Алекс. - Почему так мало интимных подробностей?  
\- Да ну тебя, Губка Боб.  
\- И не надо пихать меня в плечо. Я нежный и ранимый, да и синяки мне не к плечу.  
Рената хмыкнула, обозвала коллегу неженкой и пошла к лифту, горя желанием разобраться со всеми непослушными финансовыми потоками, навести шухер в отделе, а пока все будут лихорадочно работать, позвонить домой и рассказать Лере, какие вечер и ночь ее ожидают.  
Рената увлеченно продумывала монолог и спустилась языком до пупка жены, когда ее фантазии прервали самым грубым способом.  
\- Рекомендую Вену.  
\- А?  
\- Да хватит уже акать, госпожа Славицкая...  
\- Хорошо, перестану, только давай договоримся.  
\- О чем?  
\- Называй меня Рената.  
Было неприятно, что Алекс называл ее почти так же, как Лера. Добавив всего одно глупое слово, но фамилия резала слух.  
\- Хорошо, Рената. Так лучше?  
\- Да, спасибо, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Так вот, рекомендую Вену. Есть, конечно, места более романтичные, например, Венеция. Или Рим... Хотя Рим сложно назвать романтичным, там слишком много туристов. Хотя в Вене на Новый год тоже больше заезжих, чем местных, но ей это к лицу.  
\- А Париж? - насмешливо спросила Рената.  
\- Что ты в том Париже не видела? По моему мнению, просто слишком много рекламы, - фыркнув, сказал Алекс.  
\- Правда?  
\- И вот не надо язвительно улыбаться.  
\- У меня на губах язвы? - с ужасом спросила Рената.  
\- Не переигрывай. Ты отлично поняла, что я сказал. В общем, я категорически рекомендую Вену. Ты не представляешь, какая это сказка. Весной, конечно, лучше, но зимой, на Новый год...  
\- Алекс, ты мне сейчас напоминаешь восторженную гимназистку.  
\- Ты видела гимназисток? Где? Я тоже туда хочу!  
Рената засмеялась. Секретарша бросила на них любопытствующий взгляд, тут же уставившись в монитор, чтобы не привлекать к себе нежелательного внимания старших в пищевой цепочке.  
\- Ладно, пойдем... к тебе в кабинет. Разрекламируешь Вену.  
\- Так вот. Представь, - начал Алекс, открыв дверь в свой кабинет и пропустив Ренату. - Поздний вечер в старом-старом городе, который... ну не разряженная проститутка Париж, а такая достойная леди. И кругом светло от тысяч огней. Толпы народа. Играет вальс. Падает легкий снежок...  
\- Продано!  
\- Так быстро? Я еще и десятой части не описал!  
\- Я уже готова, - со смехом сказала Рената.  
\- Нет уж, садись и слушай венскую сказку. В подробностях и деталях.  
\- А работать?  
\- Работа — не волк, в лес не убежит.  
\- А Вена?  
\- А Вена может убежать. Сидеть и слушать.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
\- И прибереги честь, я ее чуть позже заберу. В интимной обстановке.  
Рената в очередной раз засмеялась, чувствуя непривычную легкость. И надежду на сказочный отпуск с любимой женщиной на улицах города, залитого светом тысяч лампочек и волшебной музыкой вальса.

9  
Александр описал Вену так красочно, что Рената заочно влюбилась в этот город и мечтала погулять по нему, увидеть каждую улицу собственными глазами, распивая горячий кофе в одном из многочисленных кафе и улыбаясь своей любимой.  
\- ...и вот представь, идем мы с тобой по улице Святого Стефана, смотрим на Собор Святого Стефана, мороз щиплет щеки...  
\- Святого Стефана? - невозмутимо спросила Лера.  
\- Да, - кивнула Рената. - А благодарные зрители отсыпают европейские центы.  
\- Вот ведь жмоты! Европейских долларов, что ли, жалко?  
\- Лично мне тоже жалко было бы европейских долларов.  
\- Славицкая, ты настолько жадная? - спросила Лера, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Да, - сокрушенно признала Рената и пошла в угол.  
Рижская не выдержала и расхохоталась. В последнее время она чувствовала себя просто замечательно. Рената была внимательной и заботливой и начала проводить дома больше времени. Даже их сексуальная жизнь перестала быть спящей красавицей и гордо подняла голову.  
\- У меня кризис жизненных ценностей, а ты ржешь? - с обидой спросила Рената, уткнувшись лбом в стену.  
\- Да. А я ржу. Знаешь, почему? Потому что люблю свою жабу. Ужинать будешь, или угол тебя больше возбуждает?  
\- Черт, Рижская, не мешай мне в моем углу девии... девеа... Черт! Извращаться!  
\- Два черта в одной фразе. Славицкая, ты становишься нормальной гетеро-дамой.  
\- И тебя это не пугает? - спросила Рената, покинув угол.  
\- Неа. Просто придется поднапрячься и стать нормальным гетеро-мужиком. Ты не против?  
\- Вот это возбуждает меня даже больше ужина.  
Лера с легким удивлением посмотрела на Ренату, сомневаясь, что правильно ее поняла. Славицкая всегда подчеркивала свою роль мужчины — сознательно или бессознательно, — поэтому ее ответ был неожиданным, хоть и не повергал в пучину изумления.  
\- Сейчас ты попросишь меня коротко обстричь волосы и сменить юбку на потертые джинсы? - сказала она.  
\- Ну зачем сразу на потертые? Или они сейчас в моде? - нахмурилась Рената.  
\- То есть, ты ничего не имеешь против стрижки?  
\- Ну, иногда можно и сменить имидж. Хотя сейчас зима, холодно, было бы глупо обстригать естественную шапку.  
Лера пристально посмотрела на жену, пытаясь понять, шутит та или говорит серьезно. Рената всегда любила длинные волосы. Несколько раз счастливый брак чуть не развалился из-за того, что Лера хотела коротко подстричься. Славицкая упиралась и тихо скандалила — замыкалась и односложно отвечала, — и у Рижской не хватало духу расстаться с глупым фетишом жены. С женой — из-за глупости.  
\- Что ты так на меня смотришь? - спросила Рената.  
\- Славицкая, я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Ты о чем?  
Лера плотно сжала губы, разглядывая невозмутимую жену. Слишком невозмутимую, чтобы поверить в то, что она ничего не скрывает.  
\- Первое апреля прошлого года. Мы тогда чуть не развелись, потому что я нацепила очень удачный парик и сумела разыграть тебя. Тебе напомнить, какую истерику ты тогда закатила? А сейчас ты говоришь, что иногда можно сменить имидж?  
\- Я и сейчас тебе за тот розыгрыш готова в глаз дать, - прищурилась Рената. - Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
\- Да нет, ничего.  
\- Рижская, начала, заканчивай, а то что за прерванный половой акт?  
\- Правда, ничего. Просто мне странно от тебя такое слышать, это ты должна была уже понять, - сказала Лера и взялась за вязание. - Вот и все. Так что там насчет щек Святого Стефана?  
\- То есть ты не готова допустить, что я могла повзрослеть и научиться шутить на тему стрижки? Или что у меня не могут измениться вкусы? Я вся такая предсказуемая и стационарная, как фаянсовый друг? - раздраженно спросила Рената.  
\- О Господи, Славицкая, давай уже об отпуске. Ну сглупила я. Ты меня просто удивила. Давай на этом остановимся? Только не надо хватать собаку и бежать на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Я признала, что была не права, и искренне каюсь. Давай о хорошем. Об отпуске. В Вене.  
Рената сжала кулаки и шумно выдохнула.  
\- Это я делаю вид, что поверила. И громко переворачиваю страницу. Кофе будешь?  
\- Будешь.  
\- Тебе предсказуемо черный, или ты меня в ответ удивишь?  
\- Славицкая, только не надо вот этих вот подколов, - попросила Лера. - Но если я похожа на игольницу, то готова потерпеть.  
Рената фыркнула и пошла на кухню. Она не понимала, почему Лера не может допустить, что вкусы со временем меняются. Даже у заплесневелых женатых особ. Ренате на самом деле было бы интересно посмотреть на новый имидж любимой. Возможно, короткая стрижка и стильный брючный костюм освежили бы привычную картинку. Галстуки тоже бывают очень женственными и подчеркивают именно женскую красоту, Рената знала это по себе.  
Сварив кофе, она вернулась в зал и села на пол рядом с Лерой, глядя на нее снизу вверх.  
\- Так вот, Вена?  
\- Вена.  
\- Сдадим Максимку на попечение твоей матушки и поедем. Представляешь, как будет здорово?  
\- Медовый месяц, часть вторая?  
\- Под шампанское... и вальсы Шуберта, и хруст австрийской булки...  
Лера расхохоталась, забыв о вязании.  
\- Кажется, мы собираемся за границу.  
\- Потому булка австрийская, а не французская. И упаиваться мы будем зимой, а не летом.  
\- Уболтала, чертяка языкатая, - сказала Лера, наклонилась и нежно поцеловала Ренату.  
Славицкая таяла под ласками любимой женщины и представляла себе долгие и романтичные вечера в переулках Вены.

10  
В ноябре становилось совсем тоскливо. Солнечный день был настолько коротким, что хотелось выть от тоски. Рената много работала и часто ругалась с Лерой, а та не переставала язвить в ответ. Становилось легче, когда ложился снег и сутки переставали быть чернильно-мрачными. Еще помогали походы в рестораны.  
Рената минимум раз в неделю приглашала Леру, надевала черный брючный костюм, белую рубашку и галстук, а женственная половина семьи — вечернее платье с разрезом до бедра и столь глубоким декольте, что иногда хотелось зажать ее в туалете и воплотить в реальность все порнографические фантазии.  
\- Уже тринадцатое, а ты меня ни разу не пригласила, - сказала Лера, потягиваясь.  
Максим проводил очередные выходные у бабушки, и у его мам была возможность от души выспаться и проснуться поздним утром.  
\- Все жду, пока ты меня пригласишь, - с улыбкой ответила Рената, любуясь грудью жены.  
\- Даже так? - удивилась Лера.  
\- Ухумс.  
\- Славицкая, вот я сейчас совсем ничерта не понимаю. Что происходит?  
\- Ты о чем? - спросила Рената, пальцем обводя сосок.  
\- О том... о...  
\- О?  
\- О том, что ты какая-то странная.  
\- Ты должна была понять еще лет пятнадцать назад. Когда я крутила с твоей сестрой. Разве нормальная лесби свяжется с Лизонькой?  
\- Ну, у нее многообещающее имя, - расхохоталась Лера. - Но не уводи меня от темы!  
Ренате нравились вкус и запах жены. Они были особенными. Родными. Заставляли чувствовать себя уверенно и сподвигали на великие свершения.  
\- Так ты меня пригласишь? - спросила Рената. - Представь, я одену платье и твои туфли на шпильке, чтобы навернуться на первой же ступеньке. А тебе очень подойдет галстук. Прикола для, можно еще и усики наклеить. Представляешь себя с усами?  
\- Нет.  
\- А я тебя представляю.  
Ренате нравился живот Леры. Конечно, он уже не был плоским животом юной девочки, которая не успела узнать, что такое беременность и роды, но Ренату это не смущало. Этот живот выносил единственного мужчину, которого она на самом деле любила. И был частью женщины, с которой Рената хотела прожить всю свою жизнь.  
Лера глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула.  
\- Я сейчас надеюсь на твое чувство юмора, а то начну паниковать.  
\- Это не чувство юмора. Это чувство прекрасного, - ответила Рената и языком обвела сосок Леры.  
\- Мне не хватает слов, чтобы описать твою подлость, - прошептала та и опустила руку жены на свой лобок.  
\- А ты вздыхай и стони, - сказала Рената, подчиняясь молчаливым приказам Леры.  
Чуть позже она подумала о том, что с утра неплохо бы сходить в туалет и лишь потом предаваться разврату, но было глупо останавливаться. Спустя пару минут бедра Леры напряглись, и Рената прекратила активные ласки, просто поглаживая жену.  
\- Вот сейчас я начинаю верить, что нашему браку ничего не грозит, - сказала та, притянула к себе Славицкую и крепко поцеловала ее.  
\- Как будто были поводы сомневаться, - ответила Рената после поцелуя.  
\- Пошли в душ?  
\- Но ты меня так и не пригласишь в ресторан?  
\- Приглашаю. Прямо сейчас. В смысле, пойдем сегодня вечером, но приглашаю прямо сейчас. А после душа приглашаю пройти на кухню, на завтрак.  
\- Ты такая душевная женщина, я сейчас расплачусь, - посмеиваясь, сказала Рената.  
\- Черт, Славицкая, начинай пользоваться тушью, плакать меньше будешь.  
Впервые за долгие годы совместной жизни Ренате захотелось, чтобы Лера назвала ее по имени. Желание было почти болезненным, но не хотелось выбивать жену из равновесия, которое было достигнуто виртуозной работой языком.  
\- Пошли по утренним заботам, - предложила Рената, вставая с кровати.  
За завтраком они выбрали ресторан. И Лера даже согласилась на смену ролей, в жизни должно быть разнообразие. Правда, Рената с трудом представляла себе прогулку на шпильках и то, что не она будет вести машину, но эта неправильность была даже волнующей. Возбуждающей. Несмотря на непривычное нижнее белье и полный макияж.  
\- Ну и как ты себя чувствуешь? - хмурясь, спросила Лера.  
\- Замечательно. Никогда не думала, что платье может быть таким... неудобным. Черт, Лера, как ты в них ходишь? Зачем придумали штаны?  
\- Потому что мне нравится ходить в платье. Потому что тебе нравится, когда я ношу платье. Нравилось?  
\- Нравится. Но это же так... прикольно.  
\- Славиц...  
\- Называй меня Рената, - попросила та.  
\- О как. Хорошо. Рената. Львовна?  
\- Просто Рената.  
\- Ты не швея.  
\- Потому и не Мария, а Рената.  
\- Палишься, Славицкая. Рената. Палишься. Суровая женщина не могла смотреть мексиканские слезы и сопли.  
\- Я тогда была молодой и глупой.  
Официант проводил их к столу. Чуть позже подошел сомелье. Рената по привычке потянулась к карте вин, но осеклась под взглядом Леры и предоставила выбор ей.  
Быть ведомой оказалось некомфортно, Рената то и дело ловила себя на том, что пытается перехватить управление, и расслаблялась, поддерживая разговор, который вела Лера. А та становилась с каждой минутой все более мрачной. Рената не хотела угадывать причины и запрещала себе думать о накапливающемся напряжении.  
После ужина Лера помогла надеть жене пальто и открыла перед ней дверцу машины. Рената счастливо улыбалась, прячась за алкогольным опьянением, и рисовала на запотевшем окне сердечки.  
\- Славицкая, вот это сейчас перебор, - с раздражением сказала Лера, хлопнув дверцей. - Рената? Платье? Сердечки, елки-палки? Сердечки?  
Рената надулась и примерно сложила руки на коленях.  
\- Славицкая. Что. Происходит?  
\- Мне так хорошо, Лера. Так хорошо, ты не представляешь, - призналась Рената, с улыбкой глядя на жену.  
\- Лера, - хмыкнула та. - Лера, черт меня побери.  
Рижская закурила, с пятой попытки справившись с зажигалкой. Славицкая с удивлением увидела блеск на щеках жены.  
\- Ты... плачешь?  
\- Нет. Я ржу. Не видишь? Ха. Ха. Ха, блядь.  
Рижская не материлась. Никогда. По умолчанию. Она не считала мат грязным языком, но предпочитала выражать эмоции цензурно.  
\- Я... тебя обидела?  
\- Нет, Славицкая, повеселила. Прости. Рената. Ты меня повеселила.  
Чувство вины надежно заткнуло словесный фонтан, и Славицкая ничего не сказала. Дорога домой прошла в молчании. Впрочем, женщины не разговаривали и дома.  
Рената была пьяной и виноватой. И понятия не имела, из-за чего злилась Лера.  
Еще страшнее было узнать.

11  
Холодная война затянулась на долгие недели. Лера отвечала односложно, и это раздражало Ренату до желания устроить скандал, только она сдерживалась, сама не зная зачем. Пыталась разговорить жену и выплескивала обиду на Алекса, рассказывая о кризисе в семье за многочисленными чашками кофе и сигаретами. Губка внимательно слушал и советовал дать Лере немного времени, чтобы она отошла. Слушал и гладил ладонь Ренаты, и это успокаивало до очередного приступа обиды.  
\- Но она ничего, понимаешь, ничего не объясняет. Просто надулась и не разговаривает! И если бы я хоть знала, в чем виноватиться, то не вопрос, отвиноватилась бы, извинилась бы, зализала бы ее обиду, черт побери. Но ведь она не говорит!  
\- А ты не знаешь? - спросил Алекс.  
\- Понятия не имею!  
\- Рената, поменьше эмоций, на нас уже официанты смотрят.  
\- Да плевать! У меня кризис в семье, к черту официантов!  
\- Ренат, глубоко затянись и выдохни, - мягко сказал Алекс.  
Славицкая последовала совету, надеясь, что он поможет. И правда, стало легче. Раздражение перестало разрывать на части, и она смогла думать, не взрываясь эмоциями.  
\- В любой семейной жизни есть проблемы.  
\- Только их надо озвучивать. Мои родители... Черт, у меня была такая же мамочка, как Лера. Не во всем, а в обидках. Она просто прекращала разговаривать с отцом. Ты думаешь, у них был счастливый брак? Иногда я думала, что битые тарелки лучше молчанки, которая ранила и меня. А теперь я вляпалась в ту же хрень у себя дома. Мне на Максимку страшно смотреть, пацан весь на нервах. Или мне так только кажется?  
\- Тогда прижми жену к стенке и выбей из нее ответ, - сказал Алекс.  
\- Три ха-ха.  
\- Кишка тонка?  
Во рту стало кисло от язвительности Губки. Рената поморщилась и сглотнула, но ей совершенно не хотелось вслух признавать, что Алекс прав. Потому что кишка и правда была тонка. Рената боялась узнать правду. Инстинкты подсказывали, что Лера не дулась бы так долго из-за мелочи.  
\- Прижми ее к стенке. Я могу продемонстрировать, как это сделать, - подмигнул Алекс. - Прижму тебя к стенке и...  
\- Да пошел ты, - вспыхнула Рената и вскочила со стула. - Заплатишь за кофе? Я карточку забыла. Потом отдам.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Встретимся позже.  
Рената сбежала от неприятного разговора. Алекс копался в ее душе, как в своей собственной, и это совершенно не радовало. К тому же, черная полоса явно затянулась, и Славицкая разучилась видеть другие цвета. Она даже начала пить кофе с молоком, чтобы немного разбавить мрак зимнего месяца. Алексу же удавалось оставаться позитивным. Как раз из-за того, что он пил кофе с молоком.  
К вечеру Рената нашла новую тему для разговора. Пора было собираться на новогодние каникулы в Вену, и Славицкая с ужасом представляла себе молчаливые прогулки по романтичному австрийскому городу.  
\- Ты с мамой договорилась? - спросила Рената.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, чтобы она неделю за Максимкой присматривала.  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответила Лера, нарезая морковь.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
Рената сжала кулак и согнала туда всю свою злость, чтобы не ляпнуть гадость.  
\- Тогда я позвоню и договорюсь.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Не надо? Мы его одного оставим?  
\- Нет. Мы никуда не поедем.  
Злость поднялась от кулака до локтя и поползла выше, игнорируя попытки Славицкой задержать ее. На языке вертелись десятки оскорблений и обвинений, и Рената закусила губы, чтобы промолчать. Нож ритмично стучал по разделочной доске, провоцируя головную боль.  
\- Мы не поедем? - ровно спросила Рената, контролируя голос.  
\- Я с тобой никуда не поеду.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что не поеду.  
Стук ножа впился в зубы непрерывной болью. Злость поднималась все выше и выше, пока не накрыла с головой. Рената схватила Леру за плечо и прижала ее к холодильнику.  
\- Почему? - спросила Славицкая сквозь зубы.  
\- Отпусти.  
\- Ну уж нет. Почему?  
Алекс был прав, иногда нужно вышибать правду, пока подозрения не сожрут все нервы, превратив в истеричку, которая боится сказать лишнее слово.  
\- Потому что я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, - взорвалась Лера. - Ты... ты другая. Ты... Господи, Славицкая, ты вдруг Рената, ты надеваешь платье, ты просишь меня подстричься, ты пользуешься моими духами, а мне купила какие-то... унисекс. Ты даже в отпуск собираешься в Вену. Ты? В Вену? Ты — настоящая патриотка, которая... ты бы отечественный кофе пила, если бы его выращивали в России! И вдруг в Вену? Да мы с тобой дальше Сочи не уезжали, хотя я несколько раз предлагала. Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Если ты влюбилась в другую, то почему не сказать? Зачем менять меня?  
Удивление Ренаты становилось сильнее с каждым словом жены. А хватка — слабее. Лера вывернулась и отскочила на середину кухни, гневно сверкая глазами, и Рената засмеялась.  
\- И это — причина холодной войны? Я влюбилась в другую? Черт, Лера, это уже перебор. Да я курсирую между работой и домом, мне некогда влюбляться в других.  
\- И поэтому мы почти не занимаемся любовью? Когда ты последний раз прикасалась ко мне?  
\- Числа тринадцатого? Ноября? А потом ты надулась, и мы стали спать под разными одеялами? - с иронией сказала Рената.  
\- А до этого?  
\- Ммм... не помню.  
\- Вот и я — не помню! Слушай, Славицкая, и плевать, что Рената, пока ты не объяснишься, я никуда с тобой не поеду. Рассказывай или катись одна.  
Рената не любила ультиматумы. Не любила женские истерики и беспочвенные подозрения. Лера напридумывала себе какие-то ужасы семейной жизни и обвиняла Ренату в измене, которой быть не могло — Славицкая давно не встречала новых женщин, которые смогли бы окрутить ее и увести от единственной и любимой.  
\- Соскучилась по драме? Мы слишком хорошо и спокойно живем, поэтому срочно надо сделать плохо и неспокойно? - тихо спросила Рената.  
\- Какой прекрасный угол зрения, - язвительно сказала Лера. - Знаешь что? Торчи в своем углу. Когда решишь оттуда выползти, поговорим. До тех пор ни в какую Вену, или Мозг, или даже Жопу Мира я с тобой не поеду. Катись одна!  
\- Да и покачусь.  
\- Ну вот и отличненько. Приятной поездки!  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Рената, натянуто улыбаясь, и ушла с кухни.  
Она не ожидала, что Лера может оказаться настолько бабой и испортить первый настоящий отпуск за год. Но если Рижской хочется, она может остаться дома и встретить Новый год со своей мамочкой и сыном.  
Рената взяла мобильник и набрала Алекса.  
\- Пойдем, выпьем? - предложила она.  
\- Прижала к стенке? - спросил Губка.  
\- Да.  
\- Челюсть в порядке?  
\- Бывало и лучше.  
Алекс засмеялся.  
\- Встретимся в нашем баре через... полчаса?  
\- Да. И это подло, мог бы и предупредить, чем чревата стенка.  
\- Зато быстро. Больные зубы надо лечить или вырывать.  
\- Спасибо, доктор. До встречи.  
С кухни доносился стук ножа, руки все еще дрожали. Рената выдохнула, поправила макияж и нанесла духи на запястья. Она не попрощалась, выходя из квартиры. Не было смысла, Лера все равно не ответила бы, играя в рассерженную и обманутую жену. А Рената не хотела делать свой вечер еще хуже. Ей просто надо было напиться в приятной компании.

12  
Лера не поехала. Молча смотрела, как Рената собирается, и не делала ни малейших попыток остановить. Если бы она попросила прощения за свои необоснованные обвинения, то Рената плюнула бы на Вену и осталась дома. Но Лера молчала, лишь припечатывала осуждающим взглядом. Естественно, это подстегивало гордость и упорство Ренаты, и та собиралась активнее, хотя начала сомневаться уже на пути в аэропорт. И все же — улетела. Точно зная, что не получит удовольствия от поездки. Но она не могла остаться дома и дальше жить в состоянии холодной войны. Ей нужна была небольшая передышка.  
Всю неделю Рената провела в номере, выходя из него только для того, чтобы купить выпивку и закуску. Она не могла найти водку, потому заливала обиду и раздражение виски, закусывая сосисками и сыром, с которыми расставалась после литра алкоголя: желудок явно не одобрял такой образ жизни и возмущался самым примитивным способом. Только Ренате было плевать и на желудок, и на заснеженную Вену, и на Новый год. Она хотела напиваться — и напивалась, даже осознавая всю глупость своего поведения.  
Новый год Рената встретила, склонившись над унитазом и расставаясь с очередной порцией сосисок и сыра, щедро сдобренных виски и игристым вином. Она засмеялась бы, будь у нее такая возможность, но спазмы подло мешали веселиться. Проблевавшись, Рената ополоснула лицо и упала на кровать, проклиная истеричную Леру, которая сделала простое таким сложным.  
Последний день в венском отеле Рената пила только минеральную воду, с трудом побарывая рвотные позывы. Она продолжила бы накачиваться алкоголем, но ее не пустили бы на борт самолета, а ей чертовски хотелось вернуться домой.  
Зеркало показало осунувшееся лицо, круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы. Рената не стала задерживать взгляд на отврательном зрелище, быстро дочистила зубы, вымылась и привела себя в относительный порядок. Она не рискнула нагрузить желудок даже водой: не хотелось провести весь полет в обнимку с блевотным пакетиком, проще было немного пострадать от жажды.  
Квартира встретила Ренату тишиной. Леры не было дома, и это радовало. Можно было завалиться спать, не выясняя отношений и не объявляя очередной раунд холодной войны. Надо было набраться сил и признать все обвинения, чтобы помириться и перестать разрушать себя и свою семью.  
Только Лера так и не пришла. Рената проспала почти сутки, а когда проснулась, жены все еще не было. Не было и ее вещей. В холодильнике было пусто. Исчезли даже зубные щетки Леры и Максима.  
\- Сука, - прошипела Рената и разрыдалась.  
Она не думала, что может быть так больно и пусто. Лера напридумывала глупостей и предала Ренату, забрав из ее жизни не только себя, но и сына. Глупо было надеяться, что жена вернется: она забрала все вещи. И даже не оставила короткой записки «прощай, это развод».  
\- И что? Я должна побежать за тобой, дрянь? Искать тебя? Умолять вернуться? Да вот хрен тебе! Хрен, слышишь?!  
Рената решительно вытерла слезы, поднялась с пола и оделась. В магазине всегда можно купить водку и закуску. Не только пельмени, но и фаршированные блинчики. А для любителей блевать изысканно — даже икру.  
\- И все же, сука ты, - сказала Рената и по привычке потянулась за поводком.  
Лера забрала и Барсика. Наверное, стоило испытать чувство стыда — пропажу питомца можно было заметить и раньше, но Славицкая только еще больше обозлилась.  
\- И я почти уверена, что это именно ты нашла себе какую-нибудь... Какую-нибудь... Сука.  
Рената пила и качала порно.  
Рената пила и мастурбировала, но не могла кончить.  
Рената пила и курила одну сигарету за другой, игнорируя боль в легких и желудке.  
Рената ненавидела Леру и не отвечала на телефонные звонки.  
Она потеряла счет дням и часам, отмеряя время выпитыми бутылками и встречами с унитазом.  
Она презирала себя за то, что расклеилась, но продолжала напиваться и не вспоминала о личной гигиене.  
Иногда она задумывалась о работе, но тут же прогоняла непрошенные мысли, наслаждаясь самоволкой и выблевывая сгустки боли.  
Она не хотела никого видеть — ей хватало порно.  
Она не хотела никого слышать — ей хватало порно.  
Она больше не хотела любить, но ей чертовски не хватало Леры. И Максима. И даже Барсика, который умел испортить любое утро своими естественными потребностями.  
Рената не слышала, как открылась дверь, и с недовольным ворчанием спряталась под мокрым одеялом, когда включился свет. Алкогольные галлюцинации били по глазам и ушам, хватали за руки и хлестали по щекам. Рената слабо отмахивалась, чувствуя, как желудок подкатывает к горлу от каждого движения, и с трудом сдерживая рвоту.  
Потом — была холодная вода и жесткая мочалка. Чужие руки шарили по телу, впивались в слабые мышцы и смывали грязь, которой Рената обернулась, чтобы защититься от боли.  
Потом — была горячая вода с медом. Славицкую мутило от сладкого запаха, но чужие руки сжимали ее челюсть и вливали отвратительное пойло. Рената отплевывалась, кричала, отбивалась, требовала водки, но ее вопли игнорировали.  
Потом — она в сотый раз блевала и рыдала над унитазом, задыхаясь от ненависти к себе и чужим рукам. А может быть, всего лишь от рвоты — Рената не видела разницы.  
Славицкую знобило. Она чувствовала, что ее чем-то кололи, но не могла увернуться от иголок, которые впивались в руки, и плакала от беспомощности. Она звала Леру, но та не приходила — бросила свою жену и ушла.  
Рената не знала, сколько провалялась в бреду. Иногда ей казалось, что Лера была рядом — клала на горячий лоб холодные руки и что-то шептала. Иногда — мерещился Алекс. Рената цеплялась за его рубашку, утыкалась лицом в его грудь и плакала, пока чужие руки гладили по спине и чужие губы шептали какую-то чушь.  
Рената проснулась посреди ночи от жажды, аккуратно встала с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Леру и пошла на кухню. Кружилась голова, и дрожали ноги. Славицкая держалась за стенку и надеялась, что ничего не снесет и поднимет грохот на всю квартиру.  
Налив воды в кружку, которую подарил Алекс, Рената села на табуретку, пытаясь понять, из какого кошмара проснулась. Потому что было не в ее характере уходить в запой, чтобы решить проблему. Значит, подсознание сыграло скверную шутку.  
«Может быть, я просто боюсь потерять Леру?» - предположила Рената, медленно утоляя жажду.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спросил Алекс, остановившись в дверном проеме.  
От неожиданности Славицкая выронила кружку и молча уставилась на Губку.  
\- Вижу, что лучше, - сказал тот и почесал живот. - А кружку жалко.  
\- Ты?.. Кружку?..  
Рената опустила взгляд и увидела осколки. На глаза тут же навернулись слезы: Алекс сделал подарок через три месяца знакомства. Во время одного из чаепитий Рената с легкой завистью призналась, что хотела бы иметь такую же кружку, как у него, а Алекс сказал, что это штучная работа. И тут же торжественно вручил кружку коллеге, несмотря на попытки отказаться. С тех пор Рената пила воду и чай только из нее.  
\- Я...  
Славицкая не знала, что сказать. У нее не было ни одной связной мысли, только боль и обида на всех и вся. Особенно — на разбившуюся кружку, которая связывала ее с Алексом, и была больше, чем просто подарком, потому что...  
\- Блядь, - выдохнула Рената и вцепилась в свою голову.  
Отдельные события последних месяцев неожиданно сложились в целостную картинку, и Славицкая поняла, что в чем-то ее жена была права, хотя это и не могло быть правдой.  
Кажется, Рената и в самом деле влюбилась.  
Только не в женщину.

13  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросила Рената, инстинктивно прикрыв грудь руками.  
Она никогда не чувствовала себя столь голой и уязвимой, даже когда топлесс отплясывала на столе. Плотная ткань ночнушки показалась неожиданно тонкой, а взгляд Алекса — слишком горячим.  
\- Воспользовался твоим запоем и прописался. Жилье дорогое, вот и решил нахаляву... Эй, Рената, что с тобой?!  
Славицкой становилось хуже с каждым словом Губки. Она вспоминала руки, которые проникали везде, пока она была в пьяном дурмане. Вспоминала рыдания в широкую мужскую грудь. Вспоминала десятки отвратительных мелочей, от которых судорожно сжимался желудок.  
\- Уйди, - выдавила Рената, отмахиваясь от Алекса.  
\- Чтобы ты опять рухнула в запой?  
\- Да тебе-то какое дело?!  
Славицкая подскочила и вцепилась в стол, чтобы не рухнуть. Простое движение забрало почти все силы, но Ренате хватало злости, которая удержала ее на ногах.  
\- Да я сам не знаю, - пожал плечами Алекс. - Ты моя коллега. Ты не выходишь на работу. Конечно, можно начать искать замену, но проще вытащить тебя из ямы и вернуть в общественно-полезную жизнь. Такой аргумент подойдет?  
\- И поэтому ты ходишь по моей квартире в трусах?  
\- И поэтому я в твоей квартире. Ренат, ты себя в зеркало видела? К дьяволу зеркало, ты на руки свои посмотри.  
\- А что не так с моими?..  
Славицкая не закончила вопрос, потому что уже увидела ответ.  
Казалось, от пальцев остались только кости под пергаментной кожей. Впрочем, запястья и предплечья выглядели не лучше. Рената боялась даже предположить, на сколько она похудела во время запоя. Еще страшнее было подойти к зеркалу.  
\- Так паршиво? - спросила Славицкая.  
\- Ну... были дни, когда ты выглядела аппетитнее.  
Рената усмехнулась и провела пальцами по лицу. По морщинистому лбу. По высохшим губам. По щекам, покрытым прыщами и сыпью.  
\- А ты герой, - сказала Славицкая. - Но все же, уйди.  
\- Обещаешь не бухать? - спросил Алекс.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Можно я досплю? Ну обламывает посреди ночи ехать на другой конец города.  
\- Только не на моей кровати.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, Рената Львовна? - с удивлением спросил Алекс. - На диване. Я к нему привык за последние дни.  
Славицкая опустилась на колени, чтобы убрать осколки, но Губка возмутился и потребовал, чтобы она вернулась под одеяло. У Ренаты не было сил спорить, она смиренно согласилась и ушла в спальню. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, она решилась спросить:  
\- Какое сегодня число?  
\- Тридцатое.  
В горле запершило, и Рената закашлялась.  
\- Все?..  
\- ...в порядке, - сказала она, и аккуратно закрыла дверь.  
Месяц запоя. Это было слишком много, чтобы быть правдой. Разум просто не мог отключиться на такой срок. Печень не могла вынести такой нагрузки. Почки давно отказали бы. Рената должна была прийти в себя на больничной койке, утыканная иголками, но никак не в собственной постели. И тем не менее, ее окружали знакомые стены. Если только Славицкая не сошла с ума и не выдумала новую реальность, которая оказалась столь же паршивой, как и ее фантазия.  
Алекса уже не было, когда Рената проснулась. Он приготовил завтрак и исчез. Славицкая сомневалась, что ей удастся запихать в себя яйца или мюсли, но куриный бульон оказался как нельзя кстати. Желудок милостиво принял подаяние, не делая попыток вырваться наружу.  
После завтрака Славицкая уснула. Проснувшись, пообедала и снова вырубилась. Было уже темно, когда она в очередной раз открыла глаза. И самое приятное — Рената чувствовала голод. Не всепожирающий и подчиняющий себе каждую мысль, но голод. А значит, организм решил жить.  
Славицкая не стала ругаться с Губкой, когда тот открыл дверь ее квартиры своим ключом. Можно было позже разобраться, каким образом посторонний мужчина получил доступ на частную территорию. Позже — когда организм окрепнет, и у Ренаты появятся силы самостоятельно ходить в магазин и восстанавливаться. А до тех пор нужно проявить благоразумие и пустить в свою жизнь мужчину, из-за которого все полетело в тартарары. Хотя бы на пару дней.  
Пока Алекс готовил очередную спасительную порцию бульона, Рената смотрела в окно и ни о чем не думала. На душе было пусто, словно Славицкая все-таки выблевала боль. А может быть, та просто затаилась, спряталась до лучших времен, выжидая шанс вцепиться острыми зубами в пошатнувшуяся уверенность женщины.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Рената, взяв кружку с бульоном.  
Кажется, Алекс обиделся, что на него не обратили внимания, предпочитая снежную темень за окном. Впрочем, Славицкой было все равно: мужчина сыграл свою роль и мог покинуть сцену, пока к горлу Ренаты не подкатила тошнота от осознания собственных ничтожности и грехопадения.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь надо? - спросил Губка.  
\- Пока нет. Потом... когда будет больше сил... хотя... Закажи на эти выходные мне комплексный уход в спа?  
\- Спа?  
\- Спа-салон. Массажи, маски, маникюры, педикюры и прочие телесные удовольствия. Не могу же я выйти на работу чучелом.  
\- Ренат, а тебе не рано на работу? - с сомнением спросил Алекс.  
\- Месяц пила, два восстанавливаться? - хмыкнула Славицкая. - Ну уж нет, буду сидеть дома, снова запью. Спорим?  
\- Ну тебя в пень.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А сама не закажешь?  
\- Мне шофер нужен, - спокойно заявила Рената. - И угадай, кто им будет? И кому надо подогнать свое расписание под вывоз меня на место пыток?  
\- Вот если бы ты была моей женой...  
\- Если бы да кабы, - оборвала Славицкая Губку. - Могу и сама справиться.  
\- Знаешь, что мне нравится? Ты злишься. У тебя есть силы огрызаться. И это радует.  
\- Высказался? Иди. И не забудь выключить свет, глазам больно.  
\- Спокойной ночи. Завтра после обеда зайду.  
Когда Алекс открыл входную дверь и выключил свет в коридоре, Рената решилась задать единственный вопрос, который ее на самом деле мучил:  
\- Это ты меня мыл?  
\- Нет. Медсестра, - быстро ответил Губка. - Я бы не справился. Понимаешь, доступное женское тело... Ну какой мудак устоит?  
\- Спокойной ночи, - пожелала Славицкая.  
Алекс мягко закрыл дверь, и по щекам Ренаты потекли слезы.  
Если бы она была гетеро со свободным сердцем, то ей стоило бы влюбиться в Алекса. Но Славицкой было плохо без ее гомо-семьи.

14  
Рената не знала, почему ее потянуло на Алекса. Она сутками просиживала у окна, смотрела на снегопад и пыталась разобраться в себе. Когда Славицкая вышла на работу, контакты с Губкой стали чаще и плотнее. Она понимала, что Алекс — привлекательный мужчина и умеет заинтересовать женщину. Она видела, как сходили с ума незамужние особы, мечтая заарканить очаровательного самца, но не понимала, как могла на него запасть.  
Рената часто теряла нить разговора, углубляясь в самоанализ, но так и не нашла ответ. Зато догадалась, почему не заметила своей влюбленности намного раньше: она пыталась вытеснить лишнее чувство, по привычке видя в мужчине всего лишь коллегу и собеседника. Потому что Славицкая Рената Львовна была лесбиянкой и не могла запасть на самца. По крайней мере, она была в этом уверена до того, как разбила подаренную кружку. И это знание сыграло с ней дурную шутку, почти разрушив семью. Только Рената надеялась, что еще не все потеряно.  
И все же, стоило признать, что Губке удалось пробиться сквозь привычки и предпочтения, а Славицкая позволила этому произойти, с упоением флиртуя и уступив водительское сиденье. Только почему это оказался Алекс? Почему не Лера, которой Рената доверяла больше, чем полностью, и в которой нуждалась? Но ответы так и не были найдены, даже когда начал таять снег. Зато больше не тянуло к Губке и на гетеросексуальные глупости.  
Ренате понадобился месяц, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Еще больше времени ей потребовалось, чтобы окончательно избавиться от любовного наваждения, собраться с духом и позвонить Лере. Конечно, та не ответила, зато тетя Люда разболтала обо всех деталях жизни жены и сына, обругала Славицкую за то, что в доме Рижских прописался огромный пес, и потребовала забрать свое имущество к себе домой.  
\- Здесь тебе не склад! - бушевала тетя Люда. - А я не заведующая хозяйством! Я молодая, свободная женщина и жить хочу!  
\- Ну так выгоните дочь, может, она ко мне вернется, - буркнула Славицкая.  
\- Рената, вот попадись мне под руку, я тебя выпорю и не посмотрю на твои немощные кости!  
\- С чего вы решили, что немощные?  
\- Да о твоем пьянстве не известно только обезьяне три в одном. И если ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как выглядят тощие девочки, даже если этим девочкам уже четвертый десяток, то ты нагло ошибаешься и считаешь меня дурой. А за это тебе надо отвесить дополнительных подзатыльников. Поняла?  
\- Да, теть Люда, - бодро ответила Рената, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.  
С тещей нужно было соглашаться. Желательно, во всем, чтобы Людмила Сергеевна не перешла к решительным действиям. Обычно она просто громогласно сообщала о своих планах, но никогда не реализовывала их.  
\- И если ты не притащишь свою задницу ко мне завтра днем, чтобы забрать весь этот хаос из моего дома, то я приеду жить к тебе. Я тебя предупредила.  
\- Завтра обязательно приеду, - пообещала Рената, думая, стоит ли покупать цветы.  
Хотя вину можно было попытаться загладить и драгоценностями. Или шубой. Или новой машиной. Если бы Лера была чуть менее гордой и чуть более корыстной.  
Рената приехала с пустыми руками и багажником. Самой большой ценностью была ее любовь. Если Лера откажется, то придется с этим смириться. Можно было бы устроить охоту на сердце взбунтовавшейся жены, но Рената не хотела покупать его подарками и пустыми словами.  
\- Добрый вечер, - сказала она.  
\- Знаешь что? - спросила тетя Люда. - Нафиг эту Леру, пусть живет здесь. Я переезжаю к тебе. А то ты такая... такая... ну и дура же ты, Рената!  
Славицкая не спустила бы другому человеку подобные слова, но у тещи было законное право матери возмущаться. Людмила Сергеевна была ближе родителей хотя бы потому, что не пыталась переделать ни своих детей, ни их партнеров. К тому же, в ней не было злобы.  
\- Договорились, - с улыбкой согласилась Рената.  
\- Вот и славно. Я пойду собирать чемодан, а ты пока иди на кухню. И не забудь вымыть руки.  
Славицкая чмокнула тещу в щеку и полетела в ванную.  
Казалось, что все будет хорошо. Тетя Люда была слишком расслабленной, чтобы впереди ожидали непреодолимые препятствия. Рената надеялась, что Лера давно забыла свои обиды и не возвращалась просто из гордости.  
\- Привет, - сказала Славицкая, зайдя на кухню.  
Рыжая не изменилась. Была все такой же одуряюще красивой и чертовски важной. Сердце забилось быстрее от одного ее вида, и Рената почувствовала себя глупой девчонкой.  
Смешно, она всегда считала себя лидером в их отношениях. Только именно Лера проявляла инициативу. Именно она завоевала место в жизни Ренаты. Именно она захотела ребенка. Именно она... была важной и показывала свою любовь.  
\- Привет, - сказала Рижская.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - выпалила Рената и залилась краской.  
\- Тоже мне открытие, - фыркнула Лера. - Как будто у тебя есть выбор.  
\- Поехали домой.  
\- Нет.  
Сердце на секуну остановилось, а потом бешено заколотилось.  
\- Помнишь, чего я хотела? Чтобы ты рассказала, что происходит, - сказала Лера.  
\- И я тебе ответила, что ничего.  
\- Соврала.  
\- Сказала правду.  
\- Ты в кого-то влюбилась.  
\- Чушь! - возмутилась Рената.  
\- Правда. В кого?  
Славицкая не могла рассказать о своем влечении к Губке. Это было всего лишь делириумным бредом.  
\- Лер, ну подумай сама, ну какая влюбленность, какая афера? Ты совсем забыла этих женщин? Сначала они пытаются залезть в постель, потом вылюбить мозг, разглаживая извилины и сводя с ума. Зачем, ну зачем мне это, когда в моей жизни есть ты?  
\- Новые ощущения, - пожала плечами Рижская.  
\- Я в платье, ты в брюках, чем не новые ощущения?  
\- Не напоминай.  
\- Хорошо, не буду, - согласилась Рената. - Но я тебя люблю. И Максимку. И даже, чтоб ему охота не снилась, Барсика. Вы — моя семья.  
\- Врешь и не краснеешь, - буркнула Лера.  
\- Кажется, мы обе покраснели.  
\- И нечего ржать.  
Рижская покраснела еще сильнее, и это отогрело и прогнало страх. Славицкая была уверена, что не потеряет жену. И что за нее надо бороться, даже если придется возвращать подарками и пустыми словами.  
\- Дура, - буркнула Лера.  
\- Рижская.  
Эйфория накрыла Ренату с головой и толкнула ее в спину.  
Рыжая совсем не изменилась. Ее губы по-прежнему были мягкими и поддатливыми, а запах — сводил с ума. Рената тонула в своей жене, забыв обо всем на свете.  
\- Кхм... Кажется, мне пора распаковываться, - с наигранной обидой сказала тетя Люда.  
Лера расхохоталась — открыто и счастливо, — а Рената уткнулась носом в ее шею, забыв о страхах и сомнениях.  
\- Мама!  
Детский крик и цокот когтей по ламинату завершили гармонию вместе с руганью тети Люды, которая пыталась выгнать Барсика с кухни.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - шепотом сказала Рената.  
\- Это взаимно, - ответила Лера, нежно куснув жену за нос.  
Славицкая подумала, что никогда не была так близка к смерти от счастья. Но даже это — радовало.

15  
В августе было полно прекрасных дней, но больше всего Рената любила тринадцатое число. Конечно, она предпочитала пятницу, но была готова смириться и с чугунной субботой, к которой успела подготовиться: на столе стояла новая сковорода — подарок на годовщину свадьбы.  
Утром Лера забрала машину и укатила в город, оставив дачное хозяйство на жену, которая не знала, с какой стороны подступиться с приготовлению ужина. Слава музе кулинарии, Рената быстро сообразила, что проще всего — позвонить в ресторан и заказать ужин с доставкой. Конечно, удовольствие вылилось в звонкую монету, но с этим можно было смириться — душевный покой и желудок, набитый вкусной едой, были бесценны.  
Зато Славицкая сама подготовила ложе разврата, сменив постельное белье и затащив на чердак табуретки, на которых можно было расставить свечи, не опасаясь пожара.  
На минуту Рената задумалась, не рассказать ли Лере правду о своем случайном помешательстве, но отринула мысль, как деструктивную: в ее жизни было все хорошо, чтобы разрушать счастье собственными руками, к тому же, тема осталась далеко позади. Но было интересно представлять реакцию жены. От неверия до вспышки рыжего гнева. И последняя — возбуждала до желания заняться мастурбацией.  
К счастью или к сожалению, Рената услышала звук мотора и спустилась вниз, едва не запутавшись в длинной юбке и ругнувшись на жену, которая поставила садистское условие. Выйдя на улицу, Славицкая выматерилась: коротко остриженные волосы Рижской ярко сияли на солнце.  
\- Какого?..  
\- Кажется, ты предлагала мне поменять имидж? - улыбнулась Лера.  
\- Но не так же!  
\- А как?  
Невинный взгляд раздражал так же сильно, как возбуждала новая стрижка. Рената облизала губы, с трудом удерживаясь от соблазна подбежать к жене и провести рукой по жесткому ежику.  
\- Не так кардинально, - сказала она, чувствуя, как тяжелеет грудь.  
\- Опусти взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Опусти взгляд пониже, - подмигнула Лера и указала пальцем направление.  
Рената подчинилась и спустя несколько мгновений засмеялась: розовый страпон поверх темно-синей джинсы не мог вызвать другой реакции. Кажется, Лера решила отметить чугунную свадьбу без всяких сковородок и добить жену фаллоимитатором.  
\- И вот не надо ржать! Сейчас я тебя за все отлюблю!  
Фантазия подкинула Славицкой горячие картинки, от которых вспыхнули щеки. Даже пошлый ядовито-розовый страпон был идеален.  
Рената хотела подойти к жене, схватить ее да затащить на чердак, забыв о романтичных планах и предавшись разврату. Во взгляде Леры читалась то же самое. И обеим нравилась игра, о которой они не договаривались заранее, но от которой быстрее бежала кровь и тянуло на глупости.  
\- Ой, баюс! - взвизгнула Славицкая и рванула от Рижской, словно в этом был смысл.  
Конечно же, она не убежала далеко. Лера поймала жену и потащила в свою пещеру, грозно сверкая глазами и соблазняя рыжим ежиком волос. А Рената и не думала сопротивляться: она сходила с ума от близости любимой женщины и чувствовала непривычно сильное возбуждение.  
Потому что Лера была новой.  
Потому что Лера была любимой.  
Потому что Лера — была.


End file.
